My lone hero
by dvast
Summary: After being saved from being haressed, May starts to see the loner of the class, Ash in a different way.Advanceshipping, AshxMay, Aamayl.
1. Chapter 1

**My fourth fic. Although I still haven't completed my other fics I just wanted to write an new one. I am starting to be like Tailsic (No offence). My plan is to make this one in more shorter chapters and just to make it a shorter story. **

* * *

"God she is heavy."

A boy barely fourteen years old was caring a thirteen year old girl. The boy had raven black hair and auburn eyes. His skin had a slight tan and he had a baseball cap. The rest of his clothes where just a simple red T-shirt and jeans.

The girl on his back was unconscious. She had a few bruises on her pale face. She had brown hair with a red bandana on top of it. Her blouse was also red and she whore cycling shorts wit a mini skirt covering it.

"She should live somewhere near here. I believe it was the big house on Petalburg street."

The boy looked around to see if he could find a big house. After a few seconds he spotted something like that. He walked towards it and stopped before the door. Having his hands full he decided to use his head to knock.

"Coming" Someone shouted at the other side. The boy started to breath heavier. The door opened. An woman in her thirties stood their.

"MAY" the woman squealed "quick, come inside and lay her on the couch." The boy did what the woman said and lay May on the couch. "What happened?" The woman asked as she was starting to give May first aid.

"She got in a fight with some bullies, don't know why. She didn't try to defend herself and she begged them in tears to stop. They didn't and they started to touch her in places they shouldn't."

The woman gasped. "W-w-what happened next?" she asked frightened.

"I started to interfere with the fight. I managed to chase them away but during the fight May fainted. After that I carried her to this house. This is her house right?"

"It is. I'm Caroline, May's mother." She gave a quick look at her daughter who seemed to be fine. "And what is the name of the hero who saved my daughter?"

"Ash Ketchum. I am a classmate of May."

"Well, Ash. I can't thank you enough. Please, stay for dinner."

"Thanks for the offer, but I pass. I'll be heading ba-" Ash fainted. Caroline gasped and quickly ran towards him. She noticed some holes in his shirt and ran her fingers over it. She looked at her fingers and noticed they where covered in blood. She also noticed the trail of blood he left on the floor.

"NORMAN,NORMAN COME QUICK."

A man in his thirties entered the room. "What's wrong hon-" He didn't finish his sentence when he saw an unconscious boy. "What happened?"

"He just fainted. Quick call an ambulance, he is losing blood."

Norman grabbed his cell phone and called the emergency number. "An ambulance to Petalburg street 032, a boy fainted and is losing blood……. I'll try to get him outside."

Norman grabbed Ash his unconscious body and dashed outside with Caroline following him. "Who is this kid anyway?"

"His name is Ash, he is a classmate of May."

"She had a boy over! I thought we were very clear about that!"

"That's not how it went." Caroline started to telling the story. She could see the anger in Normans face when she told him what happened to May. When she told him the part about Ash, he calmed down. They could here the ambulance and turned around and saw it. A paramedic came out and checked Ash.

"It seems he lost a lot of blood. Quick put him inside." Norman obeyed. "Are you the parents?"

Norman shook his head. "No, he just fainted at our house. But can I come with him?"

"That's fine with me." Norman and the paramedic stepped in the ambulance and with top speed went to the hospital.

Caroline just stood their until she remembered that May was still on the couch and their was blood in the hallway. She sighed and stepped back inside.

* * *

**Please review. Please do so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is already here. **

* * *

"Aww, my head." May said placing a hand on her forehead. She looked around where she was. "How did I get back at home?" She noticed that she had some bandages. She started to panic. "What happened?"

"O thank goodness, your awake." May turned around and saw her mother.

"What happened?" May asked with a shaky voice.

"You don't remember?"

May tried to remember what happened and succeeded. "I was attacked by Harley and his friends. And then they, they…touched me and." She looked up to her mother with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what happened afterwards, one of them had a knife and I fainted when I saw it." May was crying. "Mom, d-did t-they r-r-rape me?" She asked with a voice full of hurt and angst.

Caroline shook her head. "When you fainted someone rescued you."

"Thank god." May said with a relived voice. Caroline decided to tell her the details later, now she had to rest.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? It will make you feel much better."

May nodded and quickly headed for the bathroom. She noticed her mother already filled it up for her. She stuck a toe in the water to check the temperature. She found it good enough and disposed her clothes in to the laundry basket. Locked the door and took place in the bath.

"Mom is right" She mumbled to herself after a few minutes. "I do feel a lot better."

She brought her head halfway into the water. "_How are Misty and Dawn going to react when I tell them about Harley and his friends? They would probably beat them up. Now that I think about it, who did beat them up? Who was my hero? Maybe Drew, he seems to have a crush on me. But he isn't brave enough to jump in. Paul, no he isn't the type to do it. Gary. Brock. Solidad. Does it matter who it was, I do need the thank him or her." _May drifted to sleep.

* * *

May awoke. She felt like reborn, only a bit cold. Quickly she got out of the bath and dried herself of. With a towel on she headed for her room and got in some clean clothes. As she admired herself in her mirror she heard her stomach growling. Also she smelled that her mom was cooking. She headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Just in time May, Dinner is ready." Caroline said to May. She took place at the table and started eating. "You know May, I met one of your classmates today."

May looked up surprised. She already knew about most of her class so meeting someone new was rare. "Who?"

"Ash Ketchum."

May was confused. "You met Lonely Ketchum."

"Lonely Ketchum?"

"That's his nickname. He has no friends, he hardly says anything and he always insults the teachers. When we have to be in pairs, he just waits for someone to be left. He is a mayor loser. It is social suicide to be seen with him. Get rid of him, that's what everyone thinks."

"MAY MAPLE, WATCH THAT LANGUEGE AND SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THAT KID!" Caroline yelled. May was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Chill out mom. What is he to you? I say a lot of bad things about my classmates." May said, a little scared of her mom.

"Well this particular classmate saved you from Harley." Caroline replied.

May was a little shocked by this. The Ash Ketchum, loner first class, Was her savoir. Why would he help her? She did more bad then good to him. She helped a few times with pulling pranks on him. And he knew she helped. May could tell that he holds no respect for her and still he gets in a fight for her. Why? And where is he now? She need to thank him.

Before May could ask something the door opened her Norman walked in.

"How is Ash?" Caroline asked.

Norman sat at the table. "He has multiple stabs and cuts. And the strain on his body from caring May towards here didn't do much good either. He isn't in critical condition but he needs his rest. He is staying in the hospital."

May was once again shocked. "He got hurt…while protecting me?" She managed to say. She could feel a few tears coming up.

"You better be thankful for this boy, invite him over. We have to invite over so we can thank him properly." May nodded slowly."And where is Max?"

"He is still upstairs. I totally forgot about him." Caroline stammered.

Dinner and the rest of the night went fast for May. She thought about Ash and why he did it. Was their a reason for him to do it? She checked all of the possibilities but non make sense. In bed she still thought about Ash and the introduction day.

* * *

Flashback.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz. I'm thirteen years old. My hobbies are making myself pretty and the normal girl stuff. I live with my mother since my parents are divorced." Said the blue haired girl sitting next to May. It was her long time friend Dawn.

"And the girl next to you?" said the teacher Ms Agatha. "Tell me your name, hobbies and family thing if you want."

"My name is May Maple, I am thirteen years old and my hobby is shopping. My father owns a few company's. I also have a little brother who annoys me to no end." May said with a smile. She got looks from all the boys in the class except two. She knew the purple haired boy, Paul as he is the ex boyfriend of Dawn. The black haired boy she don't know. Next was her other friend Misty. Then the cool looking Drew, Genius Gary, and Ritchie, Brock and as one of the last was the black haired boy.

"He is kind of cute." Dawn whispered. May wasn't surprised, she said that about a lot of boys but she was right most of the time.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Fourteen years. I don't like people and my family is none of your business." That was all he said. The class gave him a weird look and it was decided that he is the one who gets to be the class loser.

"I take it back, he isn't cute." Dawn whispered again. May nodded.

End flashback.

* * *

"Why did he help me? He is always so distant." May yawned. "It has been an tiring day. Better get some sleep. Maybe I can visit him tomorrow." May laid her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

"May, here!"

May looked around and saw Dawn Berlitz, her best friend. She was a cheery and boycrazy girl. It seemed that except for Ash she had a crush on every boy in the class. She truly disliked Ash, the reason, he wasn't a people person. But Paul also isn't a people person and she had a crush on him once. Dawn was truly a strange girl, but also a great friend.

"Hi Dawn."

The first thing May wanted to do was tell all about what happened yesterday, but first she wanted to talk to Ash. Maybe he didn't want that everybody knew.

On there way to school, Dawn did her usual thing. Talking about everything that a stereotype girl likes. May got used to her talks but sometimes she liked the tomboyish Misty better.

When they where at school, May was happy that Dawn would shut up, but scared that she might run into Harley. And with no Ash this time it could end a lot worse. Fortunately for May, the class Harley is in is on a school trip the rest of the week. She felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders when she heard it.

The bell rang and the first class began. May knew Ash couldn't be here, but still was disappointed he wasn't in class.

"Somebody missing today?" The teacher, Morty, asked. To May's surprise nobody seemed to notice that Ash was absent. "Nobody."

"Ash Ketchum isn't here." May shouted. The teacher wrote it down and began the lesson. Dawn and Misty gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"You noticed that Lonely wasn't here." Dawn whispered, not wanting to get the teachers attention.

"So?"

"It's that your May Maple, most popular girl in the class noticed that the social outcast wasn't here, that isn't suppose to happen.'

May wanted to say something in Ash his defense but decided to stay quit.

* * *

School went over pretty quick for May. Her plan was to visit Ash in the hospital but there was a small problem, it was Wednesday afternoon and that means, shopping with Dawn and sometimes Misty joins them.

"Come on May, its shopping time." Dawn said while pulling May's arm.

"Um, I can't."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have to visit A- someone." May answered, knowing that she couldn't say Ash without Dawn going crazy.

"Is it a boy?" Dawn asked in a teasing way.

"Y-yeah." May said soft.

"Is it Drew?"

May sighed, why did everyone think she and Drew belonged together. "No!" She yelled. In order to shut up she knew what she had to do. "You know what, Why don't we go shopping over an hour."

"Sure" Dawn replied with a big grin.

May was entering the hospital. First thing to do was to get to the counter to get to know in which room Ash is.

"WHAT?"

May heard someone yell, the strange thing was that she recognized that voice. She looked around and saw her father. She ran towards him.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Uh, May what are you doing here?" Norman asked surprised.

"I came to visit Ash."

"You're to late."

May was shocked. She could feel the tears flowing "H-h-he i-is…dead." She fought as hard as she could to hold back the tears. She failed.

"No, he is still alive, he just left."

Never in her live felt May so relieved and quickly whipped the tears away. However she wasn't happy. "Shouldn't he still be resting?"

A nurse came to the Maple's. "Indeed, but he insisted that we let him go early. He wasn't feeling comfortable her and he said that nobody would bother visiting him. He agreed that he had a lot of rest the next couple of days."

"Did he say nobody would bother to visit him?" Norman asked.

The nurse nodded. "Guess he was wrong." The nurse said cheery and walked away.

Norman sighed. "Come May, lets go home."

"I promised Dawn to go shopping with her after my visit."

"Alright, you know the rules. Be at home at six."

* * *

"And how does this looks?" Dawn asked May and Misty, who tagged along.

"Looks good." Misty answered. May wasn't looking, she was to deep in thought.

"_Where does he lives, I want to talk to him. This is so confusing, I hardly know him and I was crying about him. I'm glad he is ok but still, he makes things so confusing. Could it be that I am starting to like him? NO, that can't be it. He is Ash Ketchum, least popular student in the school and I'm May Maple, one of the most popular. But that shouldn't matter. I have all the reason to like him, he did save me. And he is handsome, even if Dawn wont want to admit it. I just need to know him better. When he is back at school, I –"_

"MAY" Dawn yelled, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh, what?" She mumbled.

"You where spacing out, but how does this look, think Gary would like me in this?"

"Probably not" May answered honest.

Dawn gave herself a look in the mirror. "Yeah, your right."

It was Monday. May hated Mondays but today she was a bit excited. Today Ash maybe came back to school and she finally had a chance to talk to him. In the past few days she tried to figure out where Ash lived. It seems that nobody knows. Also she came towards an answer in her question if she liked him. The answer was no, she didn't like him.

May was walking alone to school today. Dawn had to be at school early and Misty lived in the opposite direction of the school. It didn't bother May, she could collect her thoughts now.

As May walked trough the school gates she noticed three figures standing there. May ignored it until she came close and saw who the where.

At the right was a boy with blue hair and green eyes. He wears a white sweater with a large red R on it and white pants. Also he has Black boots and Gloves.

At the left was a girl with long red hair who wears the same outfit as the blue haired only a girl version.

In the middle was the man who May frightened the most. He had purple hair and purple eyes. He wears a green vest, green pants and a green hat, also a black shirt underneath. But in his hands was a particular object that made her fear him even more. A large Knife.

"May, doll. How have you been?" He asked with a devilish grim.

"Harley." Was all May managed to say.

* * *

**Yippie, cliffhanger. Do me a favor and Please Review. Because it is my birthday when i am posting this (Really, it is almost over but it is still my birthday.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit later then excepted, sorry about that. I was busy with reading the DNAngel manga (Does anyone knows where I can read volume 11). Still enjoy.**

* * *

"Harley"

May looked in fear as Harley slowly approached, unsheathing his knife.

"Jessie, James. Grab her."

The two made a quick dash and grabbed May's arms, preventing her to escape. Harley, now only several meters away, pointed his knife at her.

"Harley, What are you doing?!" Someone yelled.

There was a small crowd of students and teachers, all looking with fear. May recognized a few of them.

"Come closer and it won't and good for this lady here." Harley yelled, pointing the knife at her face.

The only two times May felt more afraid was the first time Harley threaded her and when she thought Ash died. However, this time there was one other thing that gave it top place. May looked at Harley. He was insane. Last time he didn't look insane, but now. She feared for her life.

"Harley, don't!" One of the teachers shouted.

"Stop it!" Another one yelled.

"MAY". May looked who yelled her name. It was Dawn, who covered her mouth with her hands.

The crowd got bigger, but nobody dared to stop Harley for May's safety. May wanted to cry, she knew if Harley wouldn't be stopped, it wasn't pretty for her. She looked at him, now only a few foot away. He stretched his arm and pointed the it at May.

"It will end now, May, Darling. Now there isn't a lonely that would save you." Harley laughed insane.

She wanted to close her eyes and wait for the blow. But she couldn't, she was to afraid to close her eyes. Everything went in slow-motion for May. She tried to escape the grasp from Jessie and James but failed. She couldn't escape, no one would save her. What could they do? If someone approached, Harley would only stab her. But he is going to stab her anyway. Confused and afraid, May let all of her tears flow.

It went all so fast for her, but also so slow. Someone was behind May, Dashed around her and grabbed Harley's wrist, Gave himself a spin and planted his elbow in Harley's ribcage, forcing Harley to fall down and let loose of his knife. That someone used the back of the knife to hit a blow in Jessie's face, forcing her to let loose of May. James, in fear also let loose.

May's fear melted away when she was that she was safe again. Deep inside she knew who her hero was, still she wanted to see her hero's face. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw his face, it was Ash.

The crowd was confused, They where glad that May was safe but the fact that Lonely saved her was a strange thing. Dawn snapped out of it and ran towards May.

"May, are you alright? God I was so scared." Dawn said hugging May.

May just stared dumbfound at Ash. She felt her heartbeat increase. Not because she just was in danger but because she was looking at her handsome hero.

Ash walked away, handing the knife over to a teacher and left the rest in oblivion. May escaped from Dawn's hug and ran after him.

"Ash, wait!"

Ash didn't wait but walked slower allowing May to catch up with him.

"I want to thank you" May said, looking at Ash who didn't give her a glance. "For both times. My parents and I want to invite you to our house so we can find a way to thank you."

"Don't need it." Ash mumbled

"Oh" May said with a hint of disappointment "But may I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't get in the school with that crowd."

"And the first time then."

"They where about to rape you, everyone would have done that."

"Oh, Wait! What do you mean rape? I thought it was just touching."

"That blue haired guy said, "What a pretty girl." And the Harley said "And you know what happens to pretty girls" and the they tried to drag you into a dark ally where I followed and saved you. When I saw them the already took of your blouse and shorts, that was when the fight starts, after I somehow managed to win, which is a total miracle, I put your clothes back on and carried you home. "

May was a little shocked, she knew she was saved but saved from being raped, she owned him a lot. But then something hit her. "Y-y-you saw me in my underwear?"

For the first time Ash looked at her. "Not my fault."

"And then you dressed me?"

"Should I have carried you in your underwear?"

May was heavily blushing, this was embarrassing. Nobody, not even her parents saw her in her underwear. And now four people saw her. _O god, how could this happen? But he must be just as embarrassed as me, so lets tease him._

"Did you like what you saw?" May asked, trying to embarrass him.

"I was heavily bleeding, so I didn't have time to notice that."

May sighed. _Is their a way to make him show any form of emotion. _

"But why didn't you tell my parents the whole story?"

"Then your parents would probably protect you so much that you wouldn't be able to live the life you want."

"MAY, MAY!" Someone yelled behind them, it where Drew and Dawn. "O May, I was so worried about you, thank god you are okay." Drew said holding one of her hands.

"Thanks to Ash." May said while pulling her hand back.

Drew and Dawn gave Ash an uneasy look. "Thanks" They both said soft. Drew quickly turned back to May. " I saw how scared you were while I was in the school, I quickly went over here to help but Ash beat me to it."

"Liar" Ash said.

"What"

"I saw you in the crowd, you where to scared to do anything. You're a coward, a sissy. "

"Why you" Drew throw a punch at Ash. Ash used his left hand to stir the punch away, creating an opening and used his right hand to punch him in the stomach. Drew fell to the ground, gasping for air. Ash started to grab his own shoulder, which caused a lot of pain.

"Drew why did you do that? You had no reason to do that." May yelled. She then noticed that Ash was in pain. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"One of the wounds opened." He was trying to ignore the pain. "I'll go see the nurse."

"Wait I go with you." May shouted.

" No need to." Ash replied.

Drew slowly got on his feet again, He looked at May. May gave him an angry glare, he hung his head in sadness, he knew he screwed up.

* * *

**You weren't excepting that Ash would save May. That must have come as a surprise (Sarcasm). I am not really satisfied about this chapter but would you all be so kind to review. The more reviews the better. And reviews about the fact my grammar is wrong, I don't mind that cause I'm Dutch and I don't pay much attention during English. **


	5. Chapter 5

May was looking at the door, for almost fifteen minutes.

"Maple, pay attention!" The history teacher, Brandon, shouted. May didn't respond. "MAPLE"

Dawn gave her a poke. "Huh?"

"Maple, why don't you answer this one. In which year did Germany invade Poland?'

"1939."

He groaned "Good answer"

May didn't care, History is her best subject.

"And how about this one, How long did it take for the Dutch to surrender after Germany invade them?"

May gulped, she didn't know this one. "Uh..I do-" She was interrupted by a door.

"Ketchum, how nice of you to join us."

Ash ignored him and walked towards a empty desk after giving a note.

"Stab wounds, Ketchum. I know you where scum."

May was standing up to defend Ash. However Ash is perfectly capable to insult him back.

"You do realize you are insulting yourself, we are very alike, We will both die alone."

"Ketchum detention."

"Read the note."

Brandon groaned "You get off this time."

Ash smirked.

* * *

All classes seemed the same, May was watching Ash. But all day long she kept hearing one little sentence in hear head.

_We will both die alone_

"Die alone" She whispered.

"No, he don't deserve that. He is a good kid, only messed up. He behaves like this because of his… why does Ash behaves like this?"

"Yeah why?" Dawn asked.

May screamed. "How did you-you?"

"You talked out loud, but what's the interest in Lonely-"

"Ash"

"Also good, What's the interest in him."

"Well, He saved me from Harley, twice."

"Twice?!" Dawn yelled and May started to tell the story what happened last week.

"O My god May, why didn't tell me?! Wait, don't answer, I forgive you."

"Uh…Thanks."

"And what are you going to do about Harley?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to sue him?"

"That might be a good idea." May joked.

"No, I'm serious you should. You have all right to it."

"Well, maybe if my parents think it should be done."

Dawn grabbed May by the hand and ran towards her house. After a few minutes of running like they where chased by bees, May was gasping for air while Dawn called for May's parents. Both walked into the room.

"Hello Dawn, it has been awhile." Norman said.

"Indeed, but Norman, How would you feel to sue Harley?" Dawn asked like a salesman.

"Huh?" Norman said dumbfound. Dawn started to explain the story what happened at school today and the part Ash didn't tell about. Caroline was afraid for her husbands health when she saw the vein.

"I am calling my lawyers right now!" Norman shouted and stormed out to the study.

"He is taking it better then expected." Caroline said with a nervous grin. "But May, Dear, Why didn't Ash told us the whole story?"

"Or else dad would probably lock me in for my own protection."

"Well, he is right about that."

They all laughed as retards and chatted until, Minutes later, a now calmer Norman walked in.

"The case is next week, Harley is at the police station until then." He said.

"That's good." May said, relieved that Harley can't bother her then.

"You need to ask Ash as a witness, my lawyers said that he is one of the most important people in this case."

"Okay Daddy."

"Well, I have a business meeting within an hour, so I'll leave you alone. Bye." Norman said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye." Everyone said back and Norman walked away.

"I need to do some groceries shopping." Caroline said, leaving Dawn and May alone.

May got them a soda and headed for May's room. May fell on her bed, tired of what happened today.

"He Dawn" May said, making Dawn look at her "Why did you want to sue Harley so bad?"

"I never been into a courtroom, so this was my chance. And so that basterd Harley will be locked up and don't bother you again." Dawn answered

The two started to make scenarios of how the case will go and Dawn started to practice to shout "Objection", Just like in Phoenix Wright. Even if she never had to say anything. After her tenth "Objection" she was bored.

"May, are you ever going to forgive Drew?" She asked out of sheer boredom.

"After he wanted to punch Ash without a good reason, NO WAY!"

"O come on it is just Ash."

This ticked May off. "Ash is my hero, he did more for me then Drew ever could. While Ash saved my virginity, Drew only wants to take it. And I know you are going to say something like "But he is such an anti social boy" He probably has a good reason for that. What do you know about him. Nothing, just like me. So don't dare to judge him."

Dawn was scared by May's outburst. "Relax, do you have a crush on him or something?" Dawn joked, however May started to blush. "O MY GOD, you have a crush on Ash?"

"No I don't."

"Yeah, right." Dawn said sarcastically "So how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Hook you two up." Dawn placed a finger on her chin and started to think, After a few minutes she spoke again. "I have a plan."

* * *

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating. School is demanding a lot of attention, but only two more weeks and then I'm done. Well enjoy. O and if someone felt offended by the "they were laughing like retards" part from last chapter, sorry. **

* * *

"Ash, Ash. Wait!" May yelled

Ash turned around, "What is it?" He said in a soft tone.

May was nervous, she was standing before her hero and crush. "Well, Harley is going to be sued for what he did, and your are a real important witness, so would you like to help us?"

"Anything to protect you." He said with a smile

"Thanks." May said blushing. "You know, I really haven't thanked you properly, you deserve an award."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"I have" May closed her eyes and brought her head closer to him.

"That is a good award" She heard him whisper. Her heart was beating like hell. He just confirmed he wanted to kiss back.

_Beep Beep_

May opened her eyes. "Huh, where is Ash?" After a few seconds it hit her. "Aww, just a dream."

* * *

"Bye mom, going to school!" May shouted.

"Don't forget to Ash as a witness." Caroline shouted back.

"I won't."

May had to walk to school alone today. She didn't mind. She had some time to collect her thoughts. And soon the first part of Dawn's plan will start. It had a high change of failure, but if it works, Ash and May are forced to spend time together,

She found it strange that Dawn was so excited that May had a crush on Ash. She wasn't really fond of Ash, so why was she so excited. But, does it matter? May liked Ash.

School was in sight. Tuesdays weren't her favorite days, a lot of classes with numbers like math and science. She hated that. But first their was History. The school bell rang. May was late, according to plan.

"Maple, your late!" Brandon shouted. The teacher hated when his students were late.

"Sorry sir" May apologized, although it was fake.

"Detention" Brandon said, he only needs to say that. May walked to her desk with a defeated look. "Wait, I have a better punishment. In stead of your friends Berlitz or Waterflower, you'll be doing the history project with Ketchum. I believe that will teach you."

Dawn and May grinned. May did act like it was a punishment. Some of the other students were protesting, May the noticed that Ash wasn't here.

"He cooperated without knowing." Dawn whispered. "What a fool."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Ketchum, your late!"

"I know, see you in detention."

"No, you get a different punishment. You be paired up with Maple."

Ash gave a confused look. "How is that a punishment ?"

May gave a huge smile, That was nothing like Ash. For his standards, this was like a compliment.

"Just sit down Ketchum."

* * *

"WHAT!!" Misty shouted trough the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her. When it calmed down she began to talk. "How can you like Lonely-"

"Ash" May corrected

"it's the same, but how can you, May Maple, most popular girl in class, like Ash..uh what is his last name?" Misty asked with a dumb look.

"Ketchum" Dawn said.

"And you are trying to get them together, why?"

"two reasons, One: to make May happy, two: to test my skill as a matchmaker." Dawn stated proud.

Misty sighed. "But May, is the only reason you like him the fact that he saved you yesterday?"

"And last week." May added. Misty gave a confused look so May explained what happened last week.

"Still, that seems not enough reason to like someone."

"Misty" Dawn interrupted "It is common that girls tend to fall for the one who saved them. And even if he is a social outcast, Ash is still good-looking."

"Your right about that." Misty said. "So, what is my part in the plan?"

"Well, first we need to come up with the next step." Dawn replied.

"Hey isn't that Ash?" Misty said pointing at the door. May already left.

* * *

"Ash, Ash!" May shouted. May stopped her track when she found him with Drew, Paul and Gary.

"Leave May alone, she is mine!" Drew shouted. Ash didn't reply. "She is meant to be mine girlfriend."

Ash sighed. "Your like a child, claiming something is yours without earning it. We all know you totally blew it when you tried to punch me yesterday."

"Why You!" Drew said angry, as he formed a fist.

"And what is it with that temper?"

Drew raised his fist, but before he could land a punch, May stopped him.

"Drew what the hell are you thinking, trying to attack Ash again. And what do you mean I am yours. You don't own me, Lets set this straight. I don't want to be your girlfriend, Ever. Now, I wanted to talk to Ash."

May grabbed Ash his arm and dragged him away. When May noticed what she was doing she started to blush. She looked away.

"Thanks" she heard Ash say. "If I had to fight Paul and Gary, I would probably opened a few wounds."

"O, he deserved it." May said shy. "But Ash, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

May started to explain the situation about the case against Harley.

"Do I have to?" Ash muttered

"Please" May asked with her best puppy dog eyes. Against all odds, it works.

"Alright." May was thrown back by this. She didn't expected to hear him say yes so easy.

"I can't save you from Harley all the time." He joked. When May looked at him, she swore she saw a sign of the apocalypse. Ash had a smile.

"_He has a beautiful smile"_ She thought. She could also feel her face heat up. Their was a silence until Ash spoke.

"So when do you want to get together for the history project?"

"Umm..What about today?" She asked shy.

"Well, there are a few things I have to do first, but after that I guess we can work on our history project."

The bell rang, ending the first break.

"I'm going to science." Ash said, leaving May alone.

Suddenly, May started to grin.

"I have a date."

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**School has been quite demanding the last few weeks but it is all over know. Here is chapter 7.**

* * *

May kept staring at the clock. "Come on" She murmured.

"Take it easy." Misty said as May started to annoy her."I know you want to go on your 'date' with Ash, but your starting to freak me out."

"And remember that he is only doing it for the history project." Dawn added.

"Still, this is for me the perfect way to know Ash better." May replied.

"Do you think he will open up to you?"

"I hope so" May said soft. "But I know that he is a nice guy inside. There is probably a good reason why he acts so distant."

"Girls, Pay Attention!" Their teacher shouted.

* * *

The last bell finally ring and May quickly went towards Ash.

"Your ready?" She said .

"Uh… O yeah. We would meet for the History project."

"You forgot." May said with hurt in her voice.

"I'm not used to meet after school." He said back. "But I told you I had to do something first, but I suppose you can tag along if you want."

"Yes" May squeaked before thinking about what to say.

"Lets get going."

The two left the school and headed for the Kanto part of town. After a little walk the two where standing for a grocery store.

"Need to do some shopping?" May asks.

"Or else we wouldn't be standing here." Ash answered.

The two walked inside and Ash whipped out a paper with his needed supplies. Ten minutes later, All the groceries where found and the two where standing at the register.

"You got a lot of fruit, bread, milk and can food. But where is all the junk food? And why do you buy water?"

" You see soon enough." Ash replied.

Ash paid his groceries and they went outside again.

"And now?" May asks.

"We got to drop off some of this stuff." Ash answered and walked away, letting May follow him. They went towards a little ally, where May got a little scared. Ash noticed this.

"No reason to be scared." He said getting May by surprise."This reminds you of what happened."

"Yeah." May said soft. "I don't remember everything, but it still scares me that I could have been raped or injured. And that someone got injured while helping me."

"I would probably feel worse if I didn't do anything."

"Still, I am really grateful that you helped me." May was thinking what do now. Give him a kiss on the cheek or stay quiet. However, before she could decide Ash yelled out that he was here.

Three really bad clothed persons walked out of the ally.

"Ash" said the one with the gray beard. "And who is this with you, your girlfriend?" May blushed at his remark.

"No, she just tagged along. But here is some food for you."

Ash handed some breads, cans and all the water he had just bought.

"Ash, you don't have to do this every week." The bad one with the hat said.

"You always say that. But I have to get going. May, where leaving."

May was confused. She had many questions. Who are these people? Why does Ash give them the food he just bought? And why does these people look so bad? She just followed Ash.

"Uh, Sorry for asking but, what was this all about?"

"There homeless people that helped when I really needed it. So to repay them, I bring them food and water every week."

May was a little thrown back by this, It confirmed that Ash was a nice guy and that he once had a difficult period . As they where walking, May felt something hit her face.

"It's raining." She complained. "And their isn't a place to hide."

She looked over at Ash, who was looking at the ground. "The Place where I live is pretty close, I guess we might as well hide over their."

May was actually happy that it was raining, she could see Ash his house now.

"Lets go" He said.

May was trying to shield herself from the rain, while they walked over to his house.

"There is one thing, it isn't a normal house or something like that." Ash said .

"What is so special about it?"

"Look for yourself." Ash answered while pointing at a building.

"But that is a orphanage!"

* * *

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The orphanage is more like the one in naruto then real life one, meaning everyone got a room and gets a bit of money to take care of them self in stead of a bunch of people taking care of everyone. Except for the little children who cant possibly take care for themselves.**

* * *

May felt awkward. She just found out that her crush was an orphan. It explained his behavior but more questions were popping in her head.

Ash his fellow orphans gave him a strange look. This didn't surprise Ash, he never brought company. He wanted to bring May to his room before a certain orphan found out.

"Well, well, What have we here? Our little Ash has a hot looking girlfriend."

Too late.

"Shut up Morrison." Ash snapped back. May blushed a bit as she always did when being referred as Ash his girlfriend.

"Wont you introduce me?" The pudgy redhead known as Morrison asked.

Ash sighed. "May, this is Morrison, Morrison, this is May."

"I hope you can finally get mister sunshine in a good mood. I swear to god this guy needs to get laid."

May blushed even harder at the thought of it.

"Morrison behave, we have a guest." A voice said. May turned around to see a man around his twenties. He has gray hair and golden eyes.

"Yes Wes" Morrison said with a sigh.

"Good boy. And Ash introduce me."

Ash sighed again. He hoped that this would go on without any commotion. "Wes, this is May. May this is Wes. He is old enough to leave this orphanage but stays to help out. He is also the one who has thought me how to fight."

"So without you, I would have been raped." May said causing confusion with Wes and Morrison. "You see, Ash saved me from being raped."

"He did?" Wes said surprised. "Is that how he got those wounds? May nodded. Wes turned his attention towards Ash. "And why did you lie about that? That was a proud thing to do."

"Because little Morrison over here wouldn't stop with teasing if he knew the truth."

"You have a point."

Their was a moment of silence.

"Are those real?" Morrison shouted while pointing at May's breasts. This seemed to anger May and Wes. May was ready to punch but Wes punched him right on the top of his head.

"What the fuck Morrison. You don't say something like that!" Wes shouted. "You have cleaning duty instead of Ash this week."

"WHAT!"

"Come on, We are leaving." Wes said dragging Morrison away.

"Find the answer for me, Ash!" Morrison shouted.

"Alright, also cleaning duty next week."

Morrison groaned.

"What a perv!" May said angrily.

"That is his way with dealing with his parents death." Ash said calm, not angered by Morrison. "He is acting like that to let people think he is fine, but when he thinks no one is looking, he cries."

May wasn't sure what to say. "Do you cry?" Was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

"I stopped doing that a few years ago." Ash said calm, looking at the floor.

"How did your parents die?" May asked, doubting if she should ask.

"I rather not talk about that." Ash said with a gloom face.

May could hear that this is something she should press further.

"Well, we have a history project to work on so lets get going." May tried to say happy.

* * *

"And this is my room." Ash said as he was entering is humble home.

It was a small room with a bed, TV, closet and a dated computer on a desk. In the corner was the kitchen and one door let to the toilet and shower. There are also some training weights.

"You keep it tidy." May said.

"I don't have a lot of stuff to make a mess." Ash replied.

May tried to make a fake smile, but found it hard after knowing her crush way of living. Trying to make conversation she took a quick look trough the room and noticed something.

"You have a pet?"

"Yeah, I have a pet mouse. His name is Pikachu."

May looked at Pikachu and noticed that his fur was kind of yellow.

"You want something to drink?" Ash asked. May nodded. "Soda?" May nodded again. "Catch." And Ash tossed the can which May catch perfectly.

Ash started to put his groceries away. This reminded May of something she wanted to ask.

"Ash, those homeless people."

"Yeah, what about them."

"How did they help you?"

Ash stared at her. " Couldn't hurt to say." Ash took a deep breath. "After I became a orphan six years ago, I had nowhere to go. I wondered the streets for a few days and they found me. They took care of me for a week or two and managed to get me here in the orphanage. That is why I still give them food and water, because, in my eyes, they saved my life."

May just stared blank at him. She didn't know what to say now.

"Oh, May now you're here, can you help me with something?"

"Uhh..sure. What is it?"

To May's surprised, Ash started to take his shirt off, revealing his muscular and bandaged upper body, causing May to blush insane.

"You see, One of my wounds is on my back and I have trouble replacing the bandage their, so can you help me with that."

"Yeah" May said nervous. Ash tossed her some new bandages and started to unwrap his old ones and revealing a disgusting looking wound. With all of her courage, she put the new bandages back on.

"Thanks" Ash said.

"Now, lets get started with our history project. Any ideas?"

"Uhh..No."

After a hour of brainstorming, still nothing.

"God, where can we do our history project about?!" May screamed in frustration.

"I don't know..The French revolution."

May lied down since she took place at Ash his bed because of a lack of chairs. She blushed a bit when she realized that she was lying in her crush his bed.

"Could work. We could make a comparison of The French and The American revolution, and the influence the American revolution had on the French revolution. And we could-" May couldn't finish her sentence.

"Alright, French Revolution it is!" Ash interrupted.

"Fine with me." May took a look at the alarm clock. "I better head home before dad gets all overprotective." May walked over at the door. "See you tomorrow at school." and she shut the door.

* * *

May was about to leave the orphanage until something got her attention.

"Morrison! What is wrong with you!?"

May looked around and saw Wes dragging Morrison away. She giggled a little but enough to get their attention.

"May, your leaving?" Wes asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Was he any good?" Morrison asked, causing May to blush and Wes to give him a punch on the head. He let his grip on Morrison loose.

"Leave." Wes muttered and Morrison obeyed. "I'm sorry for his behavior. That is just his way of dealing with his parents death. Bye saying the first thing that comes in his mind."

"And Ash. How does he deals with it?"

"By working out. You know doing push ups and things like that. First it was training with me but know he kicks my ass, that kid sure got talent."

"And do you know how Ash his parents died?" May asked without thinking.

Wes shook his head. "He didn't wanted to say it six years ago and he still doesn't want to say it."

"Six years. He was an orphan when he was eight years old!"

Wes nodded. "He came her a month after I came here. You see, I lost my parents when I was eleven. But instead of going to the orphanage, I joined a gang in the Orre part of town. My boss, Gonzap teached me how to fight. After four years, the police came and arrested everyone. Because I was still a kid, I was sent to this orphanage."

"That is quite a rough life." May said.

"And even if I don't know Ash his story, I just know that it is worse."

"Umm Wes." May said soft. "Do you know why Ash is so distant towards others?"

"I believe it is because he is afraid to get hurt again."

May sighed. "I better go home now."

"You like him, don't you?"

May started to blush.

"I think he needs something like that. A girlfriend or at least just love."

May walked away, feeling like she had blushed enough for one day.

* * *

**Be kind and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ash was looking out of the window, seeing May leave.

"_Maybe I should have gone with her, she could be attacked again. No, she is smart and will go thru the main street, were it is crowded. And if I go after her, Morrison wouldn't stop teasing me about it." _

Ash looked back in his room, suddenly he found it empty.

"_It was nice having someone over, even if it was for school."_

Suddenly a loud noise came from the hallway. Ash took a look and saw Morrison lying on the floor with his foot stuck in a bucket.

"God, he is such an idiot" Ash muttered to himself.

"Ash, help me, will ya." Morrison begged.

Ash sighed and grabbed the bucket. "On three, One, two, Three." Ash pulled with all his strength and the bucket let loose.

"Thanks"

"How did you get your foot stuck in a bucket?"

"Happened while I was cleaning, since I got cleaning duty in stead of you."

"God, your such a moron. Give me the bucket and I will fill it up and help you since your to stupid to do it yourself."

"Aww, I love you to Ash." Morrison said in a high pitch voice.

Ash grunted and went inside his room to fill up the bucket with water and some cleaning products. He also took an extra mop so that he could help.

"Lets get this over with." Ash muttered.

After a few minutes of silence, Morrison spoke up.

"So, Ash. Are they real?"

Ash isn't the one to go on rampage and go punch him like Wes and May would, instead he just used his soaking wet mop and pushed it in his crotch.

"Real mature Ash." Morrison said annoyed.

"Well, first I would go for the head, but you think with that thing there so this seemed better."

"Touché. But, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"You mean May? We have a history project together. Nothing more."

"If you ask me, She likes you."

"But nobody asked you."

"Think about it. Every time I made a comment about you two, She started blushing."

"Didn't notice, and besides, we are to different. She is smart, wealthy, social,"

"Smoking hot." Morrison interrupted

"That to, and what am I, just an orphan." Ash said gloomy.

"You know that isn't true. Your strong, smart, and you may not be very social but your very kind and loyal. And about your looks, I can't judge that because I don't swing that way."

"If you say so."

"And what do you mean with that?"

"Nothing."

"O god Morrison." Wes said, joining the conversation. "Your twelve years old and you still wet your pants."

Morrison gave Ash a angry glare. "His fault." Morrison muttered.

"Well, you probably deserved it."

Morrison groaned. "Can we leave?"

Wes gave the hallway a quick look. "Sure, its clean enough."

"Finally, Ash what are you cooking tonight?"

"I think I gonna cook beans for dinner."

"You always make to much beans, so can I have dinner with you, I don't feel like cooking for myself."

Ash sighed. "Fine."

* * *

May was staring at her plate.

"May, you haven't eaten a thing, what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing mom."

"At least eat something."

"_I should be grateful, Ash doesn't have a mother who cooks for him."_ May took a few bites. Slowly she managed to finish her plate.

"May, did you ask Ash about the case against Harley?"

"Yeah, he is willing to help."

"Alright, remember that it is this Saturday at two o'clock ."

"Sure mom."

"He mom, where is dad." Max, May's little brother, asked.

"He is at a business meeting, he should be back tonight."

"Can I leave?" May asked.

Caroline looked surprised. "Uhh, sure."

After May left Caroline turned to Max. "Do you know what is bothering your sister?"

Max shook his head.

"Great" Caroline said sarcastic.

May was in her computer, as soon as she was online, Dawn sent a message.

**Call me**

May obeyed and picked up her cell phone and dialed Dawn's number.

"How did your date go?" She screamed true the phone.

"It was alright." May answered

"And, did you find out anything about him?"

"Yeah, he is an orphan."

Dawn was quit for a minute. "Your kidding, right?"

"No, I went to his room, in an orphanage."

"Wow, it explains a bit why he acts so anti social. Do you still like him?"

"Of course, Ash is Ash, I don't like him because of his parents. And it does have its positive sides. I never have to meet his parents and he can easily sneak out."

"You mean you two are a couple now, that's great!"

"No, where not. I mean, I wouldn't mind but where not."

"Did he show you any signs of liking you?"

"Not really, but I did saw him shirtless. And it looked good. Except the bandages."

"Lucky bastard, I have to hang up now, Mom is calling, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." May hung up smiling. Dawn always could cheer her up without trying.

* * *

"That was great, Ash." Morrison said after finishing his plate. Meanwhile, Ash was feeding Pikachu.

"Thanks." Ash muttered.

"I will be heading back to my room now, I know how you hate visitors."

"Sure, see you later."

"Later."

The minute after that, Ash was bored out of his mind. Seeing nothing to do, he decided to clean up his room. That included taking out the trash. So, Ash took out the trash and dumped it in the dumpster outside, where he met Wes.

"yo, Ash."

"Wes." Was all Ash said before throwing his trash in the dumpster.

"How are you doing?"Wes asked.

"Bored."

"How about a light sparring match, like old times."

"Sure but take it easy, I am still wounded."

The went to the garden of the orphanage. It wasn't big but big enough for a light sparring match. Ash saw a few kids playing on the swing. He always found it sad when young children where here. To lose your parents at such a young age. Usually they get adopted, something that happened when they where young, older kids go out of the orphanages when they leave for college.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

"Bring it on." Ash replied.

Seeming they both use the same fighting style of defending, create an opening and then strike, nobody attacked.

"Who will attack first?" Ash shouted.

"I will." Wes shouted.

Wes ran up to Ash, trying to punch him. Ash simply sidestepped and he could hit Wes. Wes had his other hand low so he could get a grip on Ash his wrist. Having one of his hands, Wes pulled and Ash was forced to drop his guard, allowing Wes to grab his other hand. Having both hands, Wes started pushing. Because of a seven year age difference, Wes was much stronger and managed to over power Ash. However, Ash was a fighter and didn't go down easy. Getting a good hold on Wes his wrists, Ash pulled himself up and placed his feat against Wes his chest and started pushing. **(A/N: Like Vegeta against android 20 in DBZ, how Vegeta ripped his hands of.)** Ash then started kicking against his chest. with one leg. Wes knew Ash had beat him again and gave up.

"Even wounded you manage to beat me, where was the time I beat you without trying?"

"That was before you started training me."

"Still nice work."

"Thanks. It was fun."

Ash walked away but Wes said something that stopped him.

"I don't know if you noticed, but you're acting different."

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"Take Morrison for example, You helped him cleaning and cooked for him. Before, you would just ignore him and call him an idiot. It can be my imagination, but I think that May has something to do with it."

Ash let dose words sink to him for a moment before realizing he was right.

"You should get to know May better, cause the nice guy suits you much better. It seems natural."

Ash just stared at him. "Well, I got things to do. Bye" Wes said leaving Ash dumbfound.

* * *

**This could be the last chapter for a while. Why, finally, Super Smash Bros Brawl is out in Europe and when I get it delivered today, I will be hooked for a couple of weeks. So I leave you with a little preview for next chapter.**

"You want answers?"

"I want the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!'

**Alright, that piece of dialog wont come in but you should know where the next chapter is about. O, and review this chapter will ya. I would appreciate it and maybe it would convince me to leave Smash bros alone for a while. Its your choice. **


	10. Chapter 10

**My Wii got banned for a couple of days for playing to much. So in the mean time I thought I could update this fic since I got 15 reviews for the last chapter. Don't expect to much of this chapter. And for the notice, I have very little knowledge about American law and how court goes their, but it is based on that so it could be full of mistakes.**

* * *

"Ash, wake up. You can't fall asleep now." May said giving him a small push in his side.

"Huh?" Ash said sleepy.

"We are in court, you can't fall asleep."

"But it is so boring, we have been here for an hour and the case is so clear. Harley is guilty, why does it take so long?" Ash nagged.

"Just be quit and stay awake, you still have to give your testimony."

"Fine"

The day of the trail against Harley arrived and Ash found it as boring as school. He just had to sit and stay quite all the time.

James, one of Harley's friends was giving his testimony right now. Even if it was boring, Ash learned something interesting. Harley was a drug addict. And both time Ash saved May from Harley, he had been swallowing pills and giving himself shots. Now that had been in custody for a week, he was acting insane, like Gollum in Lord of the Rings.

Another thing that bothered Ash was answered. Why did Harley attack May? The answer was because May defeated Harley at a talent show. That was the only reason. May got almost raped because she got talent.

And much to Ash annoyance, Dawn and Misty where also here for moral support. Ash had a nice little talk with them where he made it clear that he didn't want everyone to know that he was an orphan. They understood and promised to keep it a secret.

"We still have one testimony." Norman's lawyer said to the judge. "Ash Ketchum."

Finally getting something to do, Ash stood up and went to the seat where James was sitting a minute ago.

"Do you swear to say the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" The judge asked.

"Sure." Ash replied.

"You can begin questioning the witness." The judge said towards one of the lawyers.

"Mr. Ketchum, what is your part in this?"

"I was the one who saved May from Harley."

"Both the times?"

Ash nodded.

"Could you tell us what happened?"

Ash took a deep breath."When I was walking towards home I heard a scream. At first I ignored it but when I heard it a second I went to investigate it. I saw that Harley and his two friends where beating May Maple."

"And you jumped in to help?" The lawyer asked.

"At first no, I had a little grudge against May Maple because she sometimes pulls pranks in which I am the victim." Ash looked towards May, Now that she thought about it, she regretted it, he never did anything that deserved a prank, and he never tried to get revenge. She put her head down in shame. Ash continued his story. "However, when I noticed the knife and they made comment indicating that the where going to rape her and when she fainted, I knew that I had to do something."

"You just went to them and fought?"

"Only a fool would do that, I was alone and I had three older opponent, I had to await my change, when they dragged her to an alley, I got to higher grounds and jumped on the scariest one first knocking her out."

"And who is the scariest one?"

"Jessie, the girl."

"Ahh, I should have know, please continue."

"After that it was a two on one fight, May was still unconscious and was stripped down until she whore only underwear." Ash blushed a bit when he thought back at this. " After a heavy fight I got stabbed multiple times, but managed to knock out Harley. I bluffed that I had more then enough strength to take on James and he fell for it and fled. I recovered May clothes and put them back on."

"See him blush." Dawn whispered to May. "This is the first time I have seen him blush."

"Strange, when he told me this in person, he wasn't blushing at all, and that had to be more embarrassing."

"- and the I lost my consciousness from losing to much blood. You already know about the second time and I don't have anything to add to that." Ash said finishing his story.

"Are there anymore questions?" The judge asked, both lawyers shook their head. "Then I give the jury the time to come to a decision."

* * *

"How can it take so long?! Harley is guilty, their was no evidence saying he was innocent." Ash said loud, he was bored.

"He is right." Dawn added.

"O, have some patience." May scolded.

As they are awaiting the jury's answer, Ash, Dawn, Misty and May with her family are sitting in the lobby. Ash being bored out of his mind, since the girls where having girl talk in which he didn't want to participate and he didn't feel comfortable talking to May's parents, and then their was May's little brother Max.

Ash found Max a little nerdy, but aside from that found it a funny kid. He was sometimes a bit to smart for his own good and got several beatings from his sister when his parents weren't looking. Most of the times he made comments that put May in a embarrassing situation. Max was quit now since he was reading a manga, something Ash likes to do to. Being bored, Ash decided to start a conversation about that.

"Is that Naruto your reading?" Ash asked.

" Why yes it is. Do you read it to?" Max replied

"Yeah, but not in volumes like you, takes to long. It takes another two or three years before you know that Sasuke ki-"

"NO SPOILERS." Max interrupted.

May smiled as she saw that her crush and her beloved younger brother are getting along. Max was always a bit overprotective when it came to his sister's love life. Not that she really had a love life before Ash.

"Earth to May" Dawn said waving her hand before her face. "Stop drooling over Ash and pay attention to your friends."

May blushed at her comment, hoping that no one would hear.

Suddenly a person dressed in black came saying that the jury made their decision.

"Finally" Ash muttered.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting in the same court room again. A woman stood up saying the verdict.

"The jury finds the defendant, Harley Cacturne, guilty on all charges."

"WHAT, THAT IS ABSURED!!" Harley yelled, being restrained by James.

The woman cleared her troth "As a punishment, We advice rehab and an unknown time in prison."

The judge nodded "I agree, with that I say that this case is closed." And he slammed his hammer on his desk.

While Harley was being escorted out of the building, the family Maple with friends gathered outside.

"We should celebrate this." Norman said."Why don't we all go out for dinner at May's favorite restaurant?"

It seemed that everyone except Ash cheered, he was ready to go home. He was already walking away.

"You come to?" He heard May saying towards him. He turned around and saw May with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist that, and what was so wrong with free food.

"Sure"

May smile grew twice in side.

"It is around four now." Norman said looking at his watch. "How about we meet at the restaurant at six?"

Everyone agreed and Norman and Caroline left leaving the kids alone.

"So, what now?" Ash asked, knowing he had to stick with May because he didn't know which restaurant he had to go to.

"Well," Dawn said. "Since May has been spending so much time with you we didn't had a chance to go shopping."

May grabbed Ash by his arm and dragged him along, trying to hide her blush. "Lets go shopping."

"Shopping" Ash said full of fear.

* * *

**Reviews motivate to write more so please leave a review and I try to see if i can write another chapter before I can play Brawl again. Which is only a few days away. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I wrote this just for you, cause I like you a lot. And this applies for all fans of this story. And I always forget one thing. I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

"That store!" Dawn said.

Ash groaned

"And we need to go there to!" May said pointing at another store

"O for the love of god." Ash cursed

"And we defiantly need to check that one out." Dawn exclaimed

"Please, stop." Ash cried.

Ash was having the worst time of his life. Shopaholics May and Dawn dragged him together with Misty and Max. But he had to carry everything and since the two bought a lot, he began to feel tired.

"Max, I am afraid to ask, but, how long have we been shopping?" Ash asked desperate to get it over with.

Max looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

"Please, tell me your lying."

"No."

Ash gave a loud sigh.

"O, stop your whining." Misty said annoyed.

"Remember, I'm carrying your stuff to."

As the group entered another store, the first thing Ash did was going to what looked like waiting corner for people like him, dragged along against their will. Max followed.

"Why did you come along anyway?" Ash asked.

"I hoped to go to the bookstore for a few minutes, but looking at how busy my sister is, I doubt my chances."

"Is she like this on every shopping trip?"

Max shook his head. "When my mom is with her, she is much worse."

Ash sighed, hoping that he never got dragged along if that happened.

Much to Ash and Max delight, the girls slowed their shopping speed in this store meaning that Ash can get some rest.

The next fifteen minutes where heaven compared to the torture he endured before. However it all ended when a certain green haired boy showed up.

"Look who is here, Ash Ketchum, loner of the school. Never expected to see you at this place."

"Well, well if it isn't Drew…" Ash was quiet for a few seconds. "So much for a comeback, I never bothered to remember your last name."

Max laughed and Drew gave both of them an angry glare.

"And who is this pesky little brat?" Drew asked while licking his hair.

Max was about to say something back but Ash stopped him. Drew kept insulting him and Max rage kept building until.

"DREW!"

Ash smirked, and Drew looked at the one who shouted. "May." Drew said surprised.

"Did you just insulted my little brother?"

Drew gulped "Little brother?"

"Yeah, little brother, and only I am allowed to insult him."

"I uh" Drew stuttered, he had no idea how to make this up.

"Ash, Max, where leaving!" May exclaimed loud.

"Wait, your with them?" Drew asked Ash.

"Yeah, they dragged me along, but I get a free meal in exchange. We are going to May's favorite restaurant, do you know what that is?"

Drew felt the anger in him growing, but knowing that his chances with May are already low, he decided to keep it quiet. He left the store before things got out of hand.

"Your not expecting me to carry all of that?!" Ash asked irritated at the amount of bags .

"Yes we are." Dawn said while handing over her bags and Misty did the same. May, feeling a bit sorry for Ash, decided to carry her own bags.

"You can't carry your own bags, how much of a gentleman would I be if I let you do that." Ash said.

"Can you carry any more?" May asked.

"I carried you while I had multiple stab wounds. This is nothing compared to that. And besides, I rather carry your bags then the ones of those two." Ash said, referring to the two other girls.

May blushed and handed her bags over to Ash.

"Which store next?" May asked

"At the other side of the mall, that cute little store we discovered a few weeks ago!"" Dawn squealed.

And while May and Dawn where making Ash wish he was never born, Max and Misty where a bit behind having a little conversation.

"Who was that green haired kid?" Max asked

"That was Drew, he has this major crush on your sister." Misty answered.

"Who can has a crush on my sister? She is such a manic sometimes."

"Actually, a lot of boys have a crush on your sister."

"What is so special about her?"

"Let say she is a bit more … developed that other girls her age."

"Huh?"

"You find out when your older."

Max gave her an awkward glare. "Does Ash has a crush on my sister?"

"I am not sure." She doubted if she should tell that May has a crush on Ash. She decided that it was better to keep it quiet.

"Can me and Max look in that store?" Max heard Ash asking.

"Well, alright but look after my little brother." May answered.

"Wait, I don't trust him alone with our bags." Dawn said, much to Ash relieve.

His arms empty again, he and Max went into a book store.

"Is this the store you wanted to go to?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me. If I asked my sister would probably say no."

"And I rather be here then risking my life whit those three."

As they went towards the comic section of the store Max asked something.

"Ash, do you know what Misty means when she says that May is more developed then other girls her age?"

Ash grew an instant red. He may be a loner but he was also a hormone filled teenager and he admitted that some aspects of May where very attractive. He understood why so much boys had a crush on her, although most of them where based on her appearance.

"Well, your sister has …uhh… how to say this?" Ash was quiet for a moment. "Lets say this blunt, your sister has big breasts for her age."

"WHAT, that is not what I want to hear!"

"Sorry kid, it is the truth."

"So, the only reason that green haired kid has a crush on my sister is because of that."

"There are more reasons then that."

"Like?"

"Uhh… That is something I can't answer."

Max took that for an answer and much to Ash delight stopped asking questions about May.

* * *

After Max got what he want and they founded the girls, the last half hour of torture began. Luckily for him, the Music shop also was a bit interesting for Ash and Max. But finally, the moment Ash had been waiting for arrived, dinner.

As agreed, everyone met at the restaurant. According to May they had an incredible amount of choices and also the best ramen ever. Ash, curious about ramen, decided to also take a bowl for dinner.

"Ash need any help with that?" Norman asked, noticing the amount of bags Ash was holding.

"Would be nice." Ash replied, but it was a bit useless as they would sit down in a minute, but Ash was still grateful.

After getting a table and a few beverages, dinner came. And while everyone was happily eating, Ash wasn't.

"Ash, Is their a problem?" May asked.

"Well, How do you eat with these things?" Ash laughed nervous while holding his chopsticks.

May smiled, "I show you."

And while May was helping Ash, Caroline noticed how her daughter would blush every time their hands touched. Or even when their arms brushed. She smiled as her mother instinct told her that her daughter has a crush.

"Thanks May." Ash said after he finally got the hang of it. "This stuff is good."

"I told you it was the best." May said back.

"Well, I'll be heading home now. I want to be their before it is dark." Ash said.

Everyone had desert and Misty already left for home.

"O, nonsense, we can give you a ride home." Norman said.

"No offense but I rather walk, Thanks for dinner and I will see you again sometime."

Ash walked away leaving everyone except May and Dawn puzzled, they knew why he rather walked. Dawn decided that it was also time to head home but she accepted the ride home. Soon, Norman paid for dinner and drove Dawn home. After that, the Maple's were driving towards their own home.

Arriving their, Max dashed towards his room to read his new manga in piece and Norman went to the study to check if everything went well with his business, leaving May and Caroline alone to talk.

"I noticed." Was all that Caroline said, May knew what she meant but tried to play it dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"That my daughter has a crush."

May blushed. "N-no, I don't."

"It was so obvious, and Ash is a good kid, I know he can protect you."

May sighed "I could never keep secrets from you. So you accept him?"

"How can't I, The guy got wounded while protecting you. Your father on the other hand might be against him, but he is like that with every boy."

"I know, he can be so overprotective. But I am happy that I at least have a father."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well, not every kid as two parents who loves and takes care of them. So I know that I should appreciate that I have."

"That's real mature. My daughter is growing up so fast. I can't believe your almost fourteen, only two weeks left."

"I know, I am so excited. I wonder if Ash is going to give me a present, I did tell him that my birthday was soon."

* * *

"_God, I have absolute no idea what for present I am going to buy."_ Ash thought as he was walking towards the entrance of the orphanage. As soon as he made the first step in he felt a tight embrace.

"O Ash, when you didn't came home after three hours I was so worried, I thought you died."

"Let go of me, Morrison." Ash said, struggling to get some air. Morrison obeyed.

"Were where you?"

"After the trail I was dragged along for shopping and dinner."

"So you where with May all day."

"Yeah ,So?"

"Can it be that our Ash has a crush on May?"

Ash turned his head away, trying to hide his blush. "N-No."

"Morrison, don't ask questions that can cause the apocalypse, you now Ash isn't capable of having such feelings." Wes said, appearing out of nowhere.

"But don't you see him blush?" Morrison said pointing at Ash.

"Remember out theory, every time Ash blush, a puppy dies."

Morrison laughed. "God, We thought he never would show any sign of happiness."

"And look at him now, Having his first crush. So, Ash proves that everything is possible."

"Does that mean that this time you won't stop me when I want to jump of the building so that I can fly?"

"No, you can't fly and people thought you wanted to commit suicide." Wes said, recalling the memory.

"But you said yourself that everything is possible. Flying isn't as much against the law of nature as Ash having a crush on May."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MAY!"Ash yelled.

"Why are you all worked up about it, and why are you blushing." Morrison teased.

"We need to celebrate this with singing and dancing." Wes said.

Wes and Morrison grabbed each other hands and started jumping around Ash singing love songs.

One minute later

"That isn't supposed to bend that way!" Morrison cried in pain.

Another minute later.

"Pain, everything is in pain." Morrison said while lying on the floor. "I thought you only showed Ash how to defend, not attack."

Wes laid next to Morrison. "Shut up. This is all your fault. Why did you have to tease him, he is embarrassed enough without that."

Meanwhile, Ash was feeding his beloved pet mouse Pikachu he couldn't stop thinking about what Wes and Morrison said.

"_I don't have crush on May, I just don't. Or do I?"_

* * *

**I can play brawl again (That game is freaking awesome) So who knows when the next chapter comes. I would appreciate it if you left a review, Cause having a review which says that you have good story, makes me feel all fuzzy inside.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter. Enjoy, and I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

Ash couldn't fall asleep. He had one question in mind. Did he had a crush on May? He tried to deny it, but the thought wouldn't leave his mind. Talking to May was different then talking to any other girl. And he think that May is attractive. But is a crush only that? Suddenly he thought of something Wes once told Jeanette, a girl from the orphanage.

"_Wes, I want to ask you something?" Jeanette asked with a little blush. Wes simply nodded. "I sometimes have these dreams about this boy, and we do….things and when I wake up I have this wet spot. And I wanted to know if it is normal?"_

_Wes gulped. Since they didn't had parents to give them talks about this, Wes was usually the person they go to. But it wasn't easy answering these questions, so he had one standard answer._

_Wes putted his hand on her shoulder. "For these kind of questions, the answer lies on the internet"_

"Internet" Ash mumbled.

He knew that Wes used that answer because he found it to embarrassing to talk to children about this, but Ash was desperate for an answer.

He got out of bed and started and slowly walked over to his computer but another memory about advice giving by Wes came into his mind.

_Ralph tugged at Wes his sleeve. "What is it?" Wes said dull._

"_Well, I have these weird thoughts about…Emily." Ralph said, his face all red._

"_Emily, the girl your always competing with?" Ralph nodded. "And what kind of thoughts?"_

"_Well.. sometimes..about ..kissing her."_

"_And is their something you want to asked?"_

"_Well, do you think that I love her?"_

"_Well, only you can figure out your own feelings."_

"Only I can figure out my own feelings. That really helps."Ash said out loud. He looked at the clock, 2:00 am. He let himself fall in his bed. Hoping to fall asleep soon.

* * *

Ash yawned. Somehow he managed to fall asleep. But it wasn't much. He was outside, doing some exercises, with Morrison next to him, lying in the grass. Ash yawned again.

"Didn't catch much sleep?" Morrison asked.

"Yeah, Mosquitoes." Ash lied. If he said that he was confused about May, he would never stop teasing, no matter how much pain Ash inflicted.

"Know what you mean, I had one keeping me up until 1 am. " Morrison replied. He looked at Wes, who was just arriving. "Wes, what's up."

"Ash, I have a favor to ask." Wes said, ignoring Morrison.

"What is it." Ash said back.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but can you cook for the younger ones in our orphanages tonight? I know it is my job but… something came up."

"What?"

"That doesn't matter." Wes said with a little blush.

"Then no, if a man has a task, he should fulfill that task."

"Alright, I have a date with Rui."

"O my, is Wes getting laid?" Morrison chuckled. "Don't worry, I cook. It is about time that you got some."

"No, I don't trust you enough with young children." Wes said, leaving Morrison in tears. "So Ash."

"Sure, what do I need to cook?" Ash replied.

"Well, the normal stuff they get here, but if you want, I an give you money and you can cook something you want."

"Wes, it is Sunday, the stores are closed."

"There is a grocery store in the Hoenn part of the city that is open 24/7." Morrison said.

Ash sighed. " I am gonna go ask the children what the want to eat."

And Ash walked away, five minutes later, he came back.

"They want pancakes."

"Lets go." Morrison said, grabbing Ash by the arm. "Wes, give us money."

Wes obeyed and Morrison dragged Ash towards Hoenn.

* * *

Ash and Morrison where standing before the grocery store.

"Why did you came here?" Ash asked.

"May lives in this part of the city, right?" Ash nodded. "And if I am not here, you will not come back because you and May will forget the time during your passionate love making."

"Does your leg still hurts?"

"I'll be quiet."

And with Morrison scared for his legs, the two boys went to buy ingredients for pancakes.

"I'll go get milk." Morrison said before dashing off.

"That buy and milk." Ash muttered. So Ash went to get the rest of the ingredients.

"Hey Ash." Ash heard from behind. He turned around and saw the girl that had been in his thoughts all night. And with her was Dawn.

"Hi May, hi Dawn." Ash said back.

"What your doing here?" May asked.

"I have to cook tonight and the children wanted pancakes and I had to buy ingredients."

"Isn't Wes supposed to cook?"

"He has a date tonight. So now I'm in charge."

"If you want, we can come and help, right May." Dawn said, with the last bit at a teasing manner.

May knew what she meant and developed a slight blush. "S-sure." She said timed.

"Would be nice, or else I only have Morrison to…" Ash face turned a bit pale. "Dawn, under no circumstance can you ever come to the orphanage."

"Why?!" Dawn said mad.

"Morrison would be uncontrollable when you come wearing that skirt."

"Who is Morrison?"

"That would be me."

Everyone turned around and saw him. Ash was starting to panic and May also tuned a bit pale.

"And who is your lady friend with the great legs." Morrison said. Dawn blushed at the complement. "Who knew that all this time Ash was planning a thre… O GOD THE PAIN!"

"You behave?" Ash said while Morrison laid on the floor. He nodded with tears in his eyes. "Good."

"Yeah, I think it is better if I won't come over. But May can still come over and help."

"That would be great." Ash said. " We start at six. I'll be going before Morrison here gets going again."

And while Ash dragged Morrison away, May suddenly realized that Dawn just set her up for a night with Ash.

"Thanks." She said with a blush.

"No problem." Dawn replied cheerfully.

* * *

"All right Morrison, tonight, you are going to behave, and if you don't, I am going to do something so horrible that you're going to chew your own limbs off so that you can forget about that terrible thing."

Morrison gulped, Ash was being serious. Morrison nodded.

"So if you even behave as yourself, Every night you will have nightmares about what is going to happen. Happiness would become a luxury you can never have, do I make myself clear?"

Morrison nodded again.

"Ash, where are you?"

Morrison gave sign of relief when he heard May. "He is here!" Morrison yelled.

"Hi Ash, Morrison."

Both boys greeted back. Only Morrison in a scared tone.

"Morrison your all right? You look a bit flushed." May asked.

"I'm fine, lets get to work." Morrison said, trying to get some distraction.

"How can I help?" May asked.

"May, you set the table, Morrison will collect the kids and I'll be cooking." Ash answered.

Morrison sighed. "I got the worst job."

"No, you don't." May said back.

"Believe me, he does." Ash chuckled.

* * *

"Everyone had enough." May said after an hour.

Ash nodded and started to bake more pancakes.

"Ash, didn't you hear me, everyone had enough."

"But we also have to eat."

After Ash has baked what he believed was enough, they set down at the table in the kitchen.

"These are good." May said after her two bites.

"Thanks."

Ash couldn't help but stare at her. Thoughts like "_She is beautiful" _where haunting his mind.

"Is something on my face?" May asked, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. He pointed at one of her cheeks and May cleaned that place, even if their was nothing.

"You have some Maple syrup on your lip." May said.

"Why don't you lick it off."

May was shocked, did Ash just say that. However it seemed that their was another person in the room.

"Morrison, did you remember what we talked about?" Ash said with an angry voice.

Morrison gulped. "S-sorry."

"Its alright." May said blushing and a bit disappointed that Ash didn't said it. Her disappointment grew when Morrison joined them for dinner as she wasn't alone with Ash anymore.

* * *

"It's already dark." May said, looking out the window in Ash his room. After dinner Ash and May decided to do a little work on the history project.

"I'll be going home, my parents wanted me home before dark."

"Just wait a second and I walk you home." Ash said as he was doing some work on his computer.

"There is no need to."

"You rather walk alone." May shook her head. "Well then. Let's go."

The two walked out of Ash room and towards the door of the orphanage. When they stepped outside the chilly breeze made May shiver.

"Remember to wear protection!" They heard someone shout. After a quick glance it was confirmed to be Morrison.

"He is dead." Ash muttered.

May was beet red and to hide her blush walked away, Ash following her.

The two arrived at May's house.

"Thanks for walking me home, and let me borrow your jacket." May said, handing the jacket back.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ash said back.

May nodded, she wasn't paying attention because she had a tough decision to make right on the spot.

"Thanks for helping." Ash said.

"It was fun." May said. She heard a door open meaning that she had to come in. As her time was short, she decided to just go for it. Maybe it wasn't much for most people but it was for May.

"I must go inside." May said soft. She lend in and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. She blushed furiously and quickly walked inside.

Ash didn't expected that. He touched the spot were May's lips where a few seconds ago. All kind of different thoughts where racing trough his mind but one was very clear.

"_I have a crush on May."_

That one and

"_Still need to punish Morrison."_

* * *

Morrison was hiding under his bed. He know that Ash is in his room, he could see his feet.

"I know you're here, Morrison, Maybe under the bed."

The next couple of minutes went so fast and so slow at the same time. He was in a toilet, his head soaking wet. But he wasn't in any toilet, but the one on the fist floor, the one that was never cleaned.

"Please don't flush." Morrison cried.

"To late." Ash said.

* * *

"Wes, your back." Ash said. He was sitting in the garden enjoying the stars in the skies and Wes joined him "How was your date?"

"Good, Dinner and a Movie, you know how it goes. Everything here went alright?"

"Yep, May came over to help, so I hadn't had to rely on Morrison."

"May was here again, how much pain did you inflicted on Morrison?"

" First floor toilet, he is in shock now."

"Just show him pictures of nude girls and he is his normal self."

"I know, but it was so peaceful. No lame jokes and teasing about me having a crush on May."

"Yeah, I still have pain in my neck from the beating you gave us yesterday."

Ash chuckled. He thought it was better to hide the fact that they were right all the time.

"I'm gonna snap Morrison out of his shock and go to bed, see you tomorrow." Wes said.

"Sweet dreams."Ash said back. He didn't want to go to bed yet, he want to watch the clear night skies, cause it reminded him of May, his crush.

* * *

**Please review. And I don't know how it works with pancakes in America but here in Holland, we eat it for dinner. And do you also have restaurants in the shape of mushrooms where they only serve pancakes, cause we have a few of them here in the Netherlands. And review, you know you want to. Even if you deny it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back. Missed me? Admit it you did. The reason I haven't updated in so long, I was watching anime. Every episode of Bleach, One Piece and D Gray Man ( Why did they cancel that show?) and some smaller animes. And don't forget school and those two weeks of almost nonstop drinking I had ( Don't recommend it). As a result of my long absence, the story is going to skip a few unimportant parts. And my writing is also sloppy so be warned. Have fun with this chapter. **

* * *

"And I swear to god, her butt was this huge" Morrison yelled down at the hall.

"Idiot." Ash murmured lying in his bed. He wasn't paying attention, in his mind he was imagining how tonight was going to happen. He wanted to talk to May tonight about something very personal. Not his feeling for her, which he now accepted for over a month.

" But she had a real flat chest, although with May walking around here so much, were getting spoiled, so maybe it wasn't that bad!"

Ash wanted to yell something, but that would make Morrison aware of his feeling for May. He just can see that from the slightest detail. He noticed Wes feelings for Rui when Wes was humming Rui's favorite song. How does he do it?

"God, would I like to hold those!"

That would normally make Ash want to go out there and make sure he can't use his arms for six weeks, but the truth was, Ash also wanted those. May is the only girl who can get Ash … excited . The regular look at Dawn's panties ( She wears a short skirt) did nothing. But when May was drenched because of the rain, making her blouse stick to her body, showing her curves, he was still getting excited from that.

"O May you're here! Yeah, Ash is in his room. Wait, I want to give you something."

"What is this?" Ash heard May say.

"A condom."

"WHAT!!"

Alright, now Ash was pissed. A few steps to the door and slamming it open, there stood May, beautiful as always and there was Morrison, running and laughing.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" May asked. In her head she went trough several scenarios, from Ash confessing his love to Ash saying she was annoying and that she should leave him alone.

Ash took a few deep breaths. He looked towards May. She had her green bandana on, that was his birthday present to her. Since then she never had her old red one on again.

"May, I want to talk about my greatest secret." May looked a bit amazed "But first let's start with this. What would have happened if I didn't helped you with Harley?"

May looked puzzled, why would he bring up something like that. "Well, Harley would have raped me. I would have lost my virginity and probably had those symptoms from thinking I'm dirty and never trusting a men again. "

"But what would be the worst case scenario?"

"That he would kill me."

"And he let you alive." Ash added. May began to think, she couldn't really think of anything. "That you would end up pregnant from Harley."

"Yeah that would suck." May said nervous, what was he trying to tell her.

"An other story, around six years ago, a man named Giovanni was sentenced to death, That man had was a serial killer and a rapist. His last kill was young woman named Delia Ketchum."

May eyes widened. "Was she your mother?" May asked. Ash nodded.

"There is more." Ash said, he was turning his face away from May. "That was the second encounter my mother had with him, the first one was fifteen years ago. She raped by that man then."

May wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything.

" Because of that rape, she got pregnant. She was forced to have that baby. When Giovanni found out around eight years later, he killed in front of that child."

Everything was quite. Ash wasn't facing May but she could see his face in the window's reflection. He was crying.

To May, this story explained a lot. This was the reason why Ash was so cold. But what to say.

"So now you know, I'm the son of a murdering rapist." She could see the tears flowing.

May was panicking, what to say, what to do. The only thing she knew was that she had to say something.

"S-so what." May couldn't believe herself, that's what she said! But she had to finish. "So what. Do you think that because of that your some kind of monster." May said, raising her voice a little.

Ash didn't answer, May knew that that was indeed what he was thinking.

"You are nothing like your father. You had a perfect opportunity to rape me. I was unconscious and half naked, but what did you do. You dressed me and despite the fact that you where injured, carried me to safety."

Ash turned his head and looked straight at May, he didn't mind the tears.

"And you had a chance to kill Harley, but you didn't.'

May walked towards Ash.

"You're the most wonderful person I know." She said soft.

"You're the guy the guy that make me want to go to school, so I can see him. You're the guy who would also see me, and not only my body. You're the guy who saved me many times, the guy who is my hero."

May gently whipped away his tears.

"You're the guy who I fell in love with."

"May." Ash whispered. In her mind, May was freaking out. In his mind, Ash was never happier.

Ash leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. At fist May was shocked, but as soon as she realized what was going on, she kissed back. Both where in heaven and before they knew it, the kiss deepened and they where exploring each others mouths. There first kiss would turn in a passionate make out session. However…

"ASH, INSTUCTIONS ABOUT HOW TO YOU THE CONDOM ARE ON THE INSIDE OF THE PACKAGE!!"

The two broke the kiss. "Morrison, you're never gonna see sunlight again." Ash muttered angry.

* * *

**I really can't write a good emotional part. O well, please review, I would appreciate it. And as for next chapter. There is a high possibility that you again have to wait a while. First there is a lot of school stuff I must do, and then I'm planning to get a xbox 360 so I can play fable two and fallout 3. Lets just hope that I can still find the passion to write when that time is coming.**


	14. Special: Morrison's day

**This is a special chapter that I wrote during a free hour at school. So it is kind of rushed, Also it is my first time trying to write in a POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Please Ash, I still need them." I cried out. I had all reasons, I was tied down to a chair and Ash, a fellow orphan of my, pointed something that looked as a katana at my private section.

"Ash let him go, I think he learned his lesson."

Ash, listen to your girlfriend.

"Doesn't it bother you that he watched?" Ash said.

"Watched what? And is that my katana?" Wes said as he walked in. I gave my best puppy dog eyes in the hope he would pick my side.

"Their passionate make out session." Why did I say that? But against everything I expected he started laughing.

"Are you serious? Haha After all the times he gave us a beating, he was.." He didn't finish that sentence as a katana was pointed to his troth.

"MORRISON, I TOLD YOU TO FILL UP THAT PEEKHOLE YOU HAD TO ASH HIS ROOM"

Shit. Ash never knew about that. Please God, do something."

_Tring Tring Tring Telephone, Tring Tring Tring Telephone_

The one who called May, you're my hero.

"Hi Mom"

It's May's mom, that big breasted woman.

"Yeah, I know but….no, I… All right." With a sighs, she hang up her phone. "I have to head home."

"Ash walk your girl home." I said at lightning speed.

"Indeed" Wes said, Thanks you Wes.

Ash didn't had a chance as May dragged him away by his arm. Young Love, so sweet.

"Well lets get you untied." Wes said. Finally, but then he started laughing. "O god, haha. Did you get so scared?" He said as he pointed to my private section. O shit, or rather, O Piss.

* * *

It was a nice warm day, as I waited at a friend of my at Pewter street. O there he is.

"Brock, my man."

"Morrison, there you are."

"I have been waiting for you."

"Oh, sorry. So, Pool or Gym?"

"It's a nice warm day so the pool is the better choice."

"Lets go"

* * *

Brock is a heavy person, but then again, he is standing on my shoulder for over five minutes. "Brock, It's my turn."

"Just wait, all the Waterflower sisters came in. O God, that Daisy is hot."

"Damm Brock, My turn."

"Wait, Wait. All right. Fast, and take photo's."

Within a minute, it was my turn for watching hot female bodies. All that practicing with Brock paid off."

"Are you taking photo's?" Brock asked.

"Yeah Yeah, I got all of them. I even got a few of flat Misty."

"O MY GOD, SOMEONE IS WATCHING!!"

"Shit, Run."

* * *

"O God, this is a good picture." Brock said as we were in his room.

"Yeah, who knew that Misty was that hot."

I can't wait until I have a private moment with this pictures.

"Oh, Morrison, I saw the strangest thing yesterday, I saw that hot, big breasted girl May, walking hand in hand with.."

"Ash." I cut him off. "They were making out in his room last night."

"NO WAY, you mean uber hot girl May Maple, and Ash Ketchum, the biggest loner, got together."

"Hey, be happy for Ash, he had a rough past." I admit it, when I peeked at their private conversation and I cried. I understand how Ash got so fucked up. "And I can get some nice material of May if their relationship is going well."

"O, nice." Brock said as he imagined a naked May, that would be a very nice sight to behold, Ash is so lucky. How ever, one of the most enjoying sound got me out of my thoughts.

"Damm, time to start making dinner." Brock said with a sigh.

* * *

And now I was home, just finished enjoying a private moment with my new pictures. And now I was bored, time to see if Wes has something to do. As I walked out I noticed Ash and May. Should I say something and endure the wrath of Ash, or should I just stay quite and..

"Ash, The most sensitive part is the clitoris."

I just can't shut up, but now I do feel my day is complete.

* * *

**Please review. And Next chapter is a normal chapter so don't worry.**


	15. Chapter 14

**After almost half a year there is a new chapter. Now happy. Well some of you wont be cause this chapter will be pretty different. **

* * *

"_More" _where the only thoughts in Ash his head.

As he scanned the alley he was in, he realized it was almost over. Only three of the nine left.

But the one thing that scared Ash was, not that he wanted to fight, but that he wanted to rip them to pieces. With a sadistic grin, he grabbed his wooden sword and charged forward.

* * *

"Holy shit Ash, what happened?" Wes yelled "May is going to get a heart attack if she sees you."

Still with the same grin, he replied "What, cant handle a bit of blood? You would think other wise from the former top assassin from team Snagem."

Wes was quiet, this isn't the usual Ash. _"Aura" _Wes realized _"Just like last year, he stores up to much aura, and goes into that insane mode."_

As Wes checked Ash further, he noticed the bloody wooden sword in his hand. _"He is already taking measures, he only uses that sword if he has an overload." _But it was still a risky situation. Ash won't mind slicing a child in half if it irritates him.

"Well. Go change your clothes, there are still children in this orphanage."

"Yeah, I don't want them to scream, they are so hard to get quite if that happens"

As Ash went to his room, Wes grabbed his cell phone. Choosing the number and held it against his ear.

"Yo Riley, with Wes."

* * *

Ash stood in his shower, still in clothes, but that didn't matter. He knew what was going on. Every year, he went insane for fighting. Sometimes only a few days, sometimes a few weeks. This year it came earlier then normal. He still remembers the first time it happened, then it only was five minutes.

**Flashback**

*BANG*

Ash couldn't believe what he saw, his mother falling down, with a hole in her head.

"Mommy." Little eight year old Ash said. "Wake up mommy. There is a guest mommy, we should treat our guests well, that is what you always said. "

"Whahaha." The guest laughed "I never have seen such a naïve child. SHE IS DEAD KID, She was a dirty little whore, so I had to kill her."

And then it snapped.

"So mister, if someone is dirty, you should kill it?" Ash said in a evil way

"Don't call me mister, call me Giovanni."

"So Giovanni, if someone is dirty, you should kill it?"

"Indeed." Giovanni said with a smirk.

"And your covered in blood." Ash said back.

Giovanni laughed "You think you can kill me. That is fun.."

Before Giovanni knew it, he was smashed against a wall. As he looked at the child, he felt fear. _"Those eyes. That smirk, he has written psycho killer all over his face." _As Giovanni tried to stand up, he felt tremendous pain in the place he got hit. _"How can a kid punch so hard." _He saw Ash his hand surrounded by a fierce blue flame. "Aura." Giovanni said soft.

"And now you are even more dirty." Ash said before he smashed his fist at Giovanni's face, crushing the skull.

After that Ash fell unconscious. When he woke up, he saw the two corpses and fled. Not knowing that he just made him self a orphan.

**End Flashback**

Ash started to breath heavy. _"Let this be over soon, I can't face May like this, I could rape her if I'm like this. Thank god it is vacation."_

* * *

"May, truth or dare?" Dawn said at their slumber party. It was a tradition, when there is a vacation, May, Misty and Dawn would have a slumber party.

"Truth."

"How far have you been with Ash?" Dawn said smirking

"What, I wont answer that!" May said blushing beet red.

"So all the way." Misty said

"NO, we have only been dating for a month." May said in defense

"So, Dawn lost her virginity after she had been dating Gary for a week." Misty said before she got a pillow at her face.

"I have never dated Gary!" Dawn said mad

"Sorry, my bad. She just lost her virginity to Gary." Misty said, almost unable to hold her laugh in.

"I AM STILL A VIRGIN!" Dawn yelled

As May and Misty laughed, Dawn had a hard time calming down. But after a while everything calmed down until Misty spoke.

"May, you still haven't answered your question?"

"I'm not going to answer."

"You know the penalty." Dawn said with a smirk.

May gulped

"Well?" Dawn asked impatiently.

May was still quiet.

"You and Ash really went all the way."

"No we didn't, we just.. you know."

"No we don't" Misty said

"Your being awfully vague." Dawn added

"Ask Ash, he won't have any trouble answering." Misty said

"Alright, next time I see him I'll ask, or I call him now and ask" Dawn said smirking

May sighed, she couldn't win this. Why did she gave Ash a cell phone.

"He doesn't answer." Dawn said

"Strange, at this time he usually answers it." May replied.

* * *

"_Goddamm, Riley. I have to occupy this kid for two hours." _Wes thought as he defended himself from another blow.

"_This is crazy, Ash is too strong. He reinforces his body with aura, how can I beat something like that."_

Using his trusty gun Espeon, Wes fired several paint bullets at Ash, which he all dodged. Dashing in to strike with his wooden sword, Wes barley managed to defend using his black katana, Umbreon.

Firing a pointblank paint bullet at Ash, he got hit, drawing a little blood. But he started to laugh.

"This is so much fun, your sure no one will bother us here?" Ash asked.

"Yep, only we know about this basement, and it is all isolated, no one will hear us." Wes replied between breaths. He was losing. He needed some time to rest. And there was only one way to do it. Talk.

"So Ash, how is it between you and May?" Wes asked, hoping it would work.

"You need to rest, don't you?" Ash replied.

"Even after going berserk you still managed to figure that out." Wes said. As Ash charged again, Wes used Umbreon again to defend. Wes did notice that the blow wasn't nearly as powerful as the last one.

"It is going good between us." Ash answered.

Wes sighed, he was going easy on him. "Does she know about your aura?"

"No, and till now I am able to control myself if I am with her." Ash answered as he swings his wooden sword again.

"Good." Wes said as he evaded and shot a paint bullet at Ash.

"And how is it between you and Rui?" Ash asked as dodged the bullet.

"She want to live together." Wes said after several back steps.

"Really, and?"

"Maybe we will, don't know yet. First I have to survive this."

Ash started to laugh again.

"Do you really think I would kill the one that brings me so much fun?"

"Don't know." Wes replied sarcastic.

"Of course not, but I see that your breathing normal again."

"Crap." Wes muttered as Ash again charged at him with full speed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. And if I don't update again for a while, don't insult me in the reviews, that only will make it longer before the next chapter is written.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Another Chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"_Arms and legs are heavy, vision blurry, mouth tastes like blood, no more bullets for Espeon, cracks in Umbreon, I think that sums it up." _Wes thought after he managed to pull himself up again.

"How are you feeling Wes?" Ash asked.

"Half dead" Wes answered grinning, even if it was the truth.

Ash sighed "You have entertained me long enough, time to finish it."

Ash dashed at Wes, delivering a punch to his chest, while using his other hand to disarm him from Umbreon. The force from the punch threw Wes several meters away. Picking up Umbreon, Ash pointed it at Wes his neck.

"Any last words?" Ash asked cold.

"I thought that you wouldn't kill me?"

"I changed my mind after you stopped being fun."

"One final request?" Wes asked. Ash only nodded.

"Take care for the children in the orphanage?"

With a light chuckle Ash answered "Sure" before raising Umbreon and with a mighty swing, Wes was sent to the other world.

* * *

A hellish scream sounded trough the Berlitz residence. May sat straight up in her bed, breathing heavy.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Dawn asked between yawns.

"Bad dream?" Misty added.

May just nodded, unable to talk at the moment.

"What was it about?" Dawn asked trying to sound thoughtful.

"Ash" May said between breaths. "Ash killed Wes."

"Who?"

"Wes, the caretaker at the orphanage." May answered.

"Go to sleep, it was just a dream." Dawn said, trying to go to sleep again. "You know that Ash wouldn't kill anyone."

"Yeah, you're right." May tried to convince herself.

However a few minutes later, May was still feeling uneasy.

"I'm going to call him." She suddenly said.

"What it is 02:16, Ash is probably sleeping. And we have to get up early tomorrow." Dawn said lazy.

"Doesn't matter." May said as she grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

Wes laid motionless on the ground.

"You stopped being fun Wes." Ash said.

" Don't blame me, we've being going on for almost two hours." Wes replied.

Ash chuckled "Yeah, it's being long enough."

But against everything Wes excepted, Ash started laugh.

"Someone is coming." Ash said. "He is coming right into this basement."

"My, My you're good for someone who hasn't been trained in the art of aura."

Ash turned around, seeing a strange man dressed in blue.

"My name is Riley." The man said.

"And you're here to fight?" Ash interrupted grinning.

Riley shook his head. "I'm here to help you with your problem, I left the fighting to Wes."

"Basterd" Wes muttered.

" So, how are you going to help me?" Ash asked.

Riley gave a look of surprise "You acutely want help?"

Ash gave a smirk. "I may look like a fighting hooligan right now, but I know that this is a problem."

"Well, that makes it easier, normally people with an aura overload go berserk."

"I like to see myself as not normal."

"So I heard." Riley dropped his bag. "Lets begin."

* * *

"ASH GODDAM PICK UP THE PHONE, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP." A very Morrison said as he stormed into Ash his room.

"Huh, he isn't here, strange."

A sly smirk crossed his face as he saw the name on the phone.

"Well, if he isn't here, I better take his call."

Scrapping his voice a few times, he accepted the call.

"What." Morrison said, imitating Ash perfectly.

"Ash, its me May. This may sound weird but, have you been fighting tonight?"

"No, I was the whole night in my room, touching myself while thinking of your big breasts."

"What the."

"Well, that is not entirely true, I was also thinking of Dawn's sweet legs and-"

"Morrison, give me Ash."

"He's not here, but I tricked you right?"

"Yeah, your getting better. Do you know where Ash is ?"

"Nope. He probably has fallen asleep on the crapper, he does that all time."

"Morrison, that's you."

"O yeah. Well, then I have no idea where he is."

"Could you look for him?"

"I don't know, I really want to go to bed."

"Please."

"But,"

"I let you in on a secret, something only Ash knows."

"Deal."

"After you get Ash."

* * *

"All right Ash, put these on." Riley said, throwing Ash a pair of gloves.

"What are these?"

"Aura Gloves, they allow you better control of your aura."

"And what do I do with these."

Riley placed a little box for Ash.

"Open it."

Ash opened the box. " A dead bird, that's sick."

"Near Dead." Riley interrupted

"And now, Kill it?"

"No, the exact opposite, within the next hour, you are going to heal it."

* * *

**Please review. And a warning for all the fans out there, this story is going to end soon.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back, here is a short chapter.

* * *

**

"No, the exact opposite, within the next hour, you are going to heal it."

Ash gave him a confused look. "What do you mean 'heal', that thing is as good as dead, keeping him alive is animal cruelty, I should call PETA for this."

Riley sighed "Fine, I give you a demonstration." Riley walked towards Wes and took Umbreon and gave himself a small cut.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the emo." Ash said.

"Just shut up and watch."

A blue flame ignited from Riley's hand, which he used to cover the fresh cut. After a few seconds, he removed his hands, revealing no cut.

Ash just stood there with eyes wide. "So you can use aura to heal?"

Riley nodded. "Of course, aura is nothing more then life force. If your adept at using aura, you can super charge your body, becoming superhuman.."

"What else?" Ash asked.

"Well, uh. If you highly concentrate aura, it becomes damaging, becoming something like a Kamehameha.."

"So I can shoot energy beams?"

"With training, yes. But you should start with healing that bird before it dies, no matter how much of your aura you going to pump into it, you can't bring it back to life."

With a sigh, Ash nodded and walked towards the bird.

* * *

"I can't find him May." Morrison wined

"Have you looked everywhere?" May asked.

"Everywhere except the rooms of the other children, So he is not in the orphanage or cheating on you, I think it's the first.

May sighed "Well, thanks anyway. You can go back to bed."

"Before that, tell me the secret."

"Yeah, I promised that." May started to whisper "Ash knows about the pictures you have from Misty, and he intends to use it for blackmail."

Morrison gulped "Thanks for the warning." And hung up while sprinting back to his room

* * *

.

Ash started to breath heavy as he was healing the bird for the last half hour.

"I think it is fully healed within five minutes, your healing it a lot faster then I expected, you must have a lot of aura stored."

"About that " Wes interrupted, now resting in the corner of the basement. "The aura overload came faster then usual, shouldn't it come once every three years for Ash.."

"True" Riley muttered under his breath. "Well, I have theory about."

"Let's hear it."

"There are roughly two types of Aura users, the first type are those who control small amounts and use to perform the special arts of aura." Riley explained "They keep the amount of aura they have under control with special techniques or tools, like that wooden sword.

The second type is much more rare, that type forcefully pumps a lot of aura in techniques and don't give a shit about control. Because they have so much aura, it's easily possible for them. If Ash belongs to the second type, he can restore a lot of aura within a short period of time."

"Within a year" Wes replied.

"Yeah, that is strange. He didn't grow that much during last the last year, so that doesn't seem to be the reason. Did something happen to Ash this year?"

"Well, he got a girlfriend."

"That could be it, emotional growth can also influence aura."

"So what do we do after this? If his aura keeps growing like this, Ash overloading will become something monthly."

"That will be a problem. I think the best thing if for me do give him some training, to teach him how to use aura. If you gi-" Riley was cut of a bird flying in front of him.

"I'm done" Ash said panting.

Riley stared in surprise . "Ehh, good job, you can go to bed now."

"Finally." Ash yelled before running out of the basement.

"I'm going to train that kid whether he likes it or not." Riley said to himself.

* * *

**Next time: RILEY VS ASH in the ultimate battle of blood and carnage.**

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 17

"No, don't want to."

A bewildered Wes and Riley looked at Ash, not getting why he rejected Riley's offer to train under him.

"Ash, this is a once in a lifetime chance, Riley is one of the few people who can train people to use aura." Wes said.

"But why do I need to know how to use aura." Ash replied.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened tonight?" Riley added.

"You taught me how to deal with that."

Riley silently cursed.

"But why are you against it?" Wes asked. "Your only away for three months, and I can take for school matters, sure you have to take along a lot of books, but that's it.

"No, it's not that."

"It's your girlfriend" Riley said. Ash nodded.

"We haven't been dating for that long, so I don't like it to leave her alone. What if she gets attacked, again?"

Riley looked confused at Wes. "It's how they met." Riley understood. However a idea popped in Wes his head. "But May is the reason why you should train."

That caught Ash his attention. "Why?"

"Think about the family May has, a little brother, a MILF and a father with more legal money and power then anyone in the city. Don't you think that kind of makes May a good kidnapping target."

"But what if that happens when I'm away."

"That won't happen" Riley interrupted. "If you talk about Norman Maple that is."

"Yeah" Wes said "But what makes you so sure?"

"I have some stocks, it's how I get money, that and some odd jobs, but it means I follow economic news. And the hottest news is how Norman is going to take inherit a company which will double his fortune, however doctors say that the owner still has five months."

"Meaning that May becomes more attractive for kidnapping when that happens, Do you see Ash? You need to be strong to protect May.

"I'm strong I haven't lost a fight in two years and I happen to get in fights a lot."

"Do you think you can defeat an aura user?" Riley said. "A lot of aura users are criminals, people pay great money to have one under control."

"I don't think they are a problem." Ash said confident

"Want to try it?"

"You want to fight?"

Riley smirked. "If I win, you have to train. If you win, I won't bother you anymore."

"Deal."

* * *

"Can't Sleep" Misty yelled. "Thanks to you May."

"Why are we trying to sleep anyway. Shouldn't we be staying up all night, share secrets, that kind of stuff." Dawn said.

"Good point" Misty replied. "So Dawn, what is your darkest desire?

"Of course that would be a threesome with Ash and May." Dawn answered with a smirk.

"_I can play that game to" _May thought. "Not a bad idea, I'll ask Ash what he thinks about it. You know, I'll call him right now." And May proceeded to call Ash.

"You couldn't get a hold of him just a minute ago, so why do you think you can now." Dawn said

* * *

"_**I want to be the very best, like no one ever was."**_

"That's my cell." Ash said "Who is calling this late, go ahead Riley, I will catch up in a minute. Good thing I took it with me just now. "

"Hi May, why are you calling so late, something wrong?"

"Finally, I tried to call you a thousand times. But that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"What do you think about a threesome with me and Dawn?"

Silence

"I don't know how to answer that."

"So you don't want to?"

"I'm not saying that, but shouldn't we first-"

"So you want to, I'll tell Dawn right now."

And May hanged up.

"What are they smoking?"

* * *

"Must delete all pictures, must destroy all evidence." Morrison said while going over his Misty folder. How ever he stopped at a certain picture.

"Five more minutes won't matter." He said as he grabbed for the tissues.

* * *

"Took you long enough Ash, let's begin."

"All right" Ash yelled. With a first to strike mentality, he dashed straight towards Riley.

Riley raised one arm. "PROTECT." He yelled as a blue barrier shield surrounded him. Ash collided with the barrier, feeling like he just ran into a wall.

"What was that?" Ash wondered.

"A barrier made out of aura, it's one of the few tricks I now."

"Won't stop me." Ash said as he dashed forward.

"Maybe, but this will. AURA SPHERE."

Riley shot a blue orb at Ash. Ash managed to dodge, however it changed course, still hitting him, knocking him several feet away.

"Ash, I'm disappointed. I thought you could handle aura users, but clearly you can't.."

Ash struggled to get up. "The fight isn't over yet."

"It is, EXTREMESPEED."

Within a second, Riley stood before Ash.

"FORCE PALM"

With a powerful palm thrust, Riley knocked Ash against the wall.

"Give up?"

Even with Ash feeling that he is slipping away, he smirked. "Of course not."

Riley sighed. "I'll try my new move then." As Riley was shrouded in a purple light and dashed straight towards Ash, hr yelled "GIGA IMPACT."


	19. Chapter 18

**Guess who is drunk while writing this. If you guess dvast, you guessed right.**

**Somewhere in a forest.

* * *

**

"Your calling that a quick attack, this is a quick attack!" Riley shouted as he slammed his body against Ash while going at a high speed. Ash collided against a nearby tree, slightly cursing in pain.

"You're to slow Ash." Riley shouted while creating a small orb of aura. "Dodge this, Vacuum Wave!"

Ash barely dodged the attack by making an emergency dive. "Shut up" Ash yelled back after recovering.

"Make me" Riley smirked.

Ash's body started to glow yellow as he charged right at Riley.

"You want to play like that, fine" Riley said as he started charging at Ash, glowing purple.

The two didn't mind any obstacle in their way, as it would be obliterated by sheer force. As the two came closer they started shouting.

"GIGA IMPACT"

"VOLT TACKLE"

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Is she gone?" Morrison whispered.

"I think so." Wes replied, before peeking around the corner. "Shit, she's still here."

"What do we do?" Morrison cried softly to his older friend.

"If we split up, only one of us gets caught."

"Great idea, if I take left and you-, wait what are you doing." Morrison said as he got tossed into the middle of the street.

"There you are."

Morrison gulped, "Hi May, how are you doing?" He said with his voice full of fear.

"Ow you now, PRETTY PISSED! WHERE THE FUCK IS ASH?". May started yelling.

"He's …Around. Look I know he didn't tell you why he broke up, but he must had have a good reason."

"Morrison, that bastard took my first kiss, an I even let him get to second base and he just broke up. WHAT KIND OF REASON COULD HE HAVE!"

"Second base, the lucky bastard."

The last thing that Morrison remembered was him crying and lying in the fetus position.

* * *

"Morrison is in trouble" Ash said to himself, somehow feeling that his friend was in danger.

"Dinner is ready." Riley shouted in the distance.

"FOOD!" Ash shouted in joy, he worked up quite an appetite.

As the munching began, there was an awkward silence, the only sound was the burning fire wood.

Ash his training in the arts of aura was already going on for a month. Riley chose a mountain area not far from the city as a training ground, as a environment like that was good for aura users. It helped them recover much faster.

Riley was very impressed with as his growth. He managed to take up concepts quickly and ad his own twist to it, making it his own technique. However, Ash his true potential is with electric type moves. Ash learned several electric moves by pure instinct.

"Say, Riley. How long do I have to train?" Ash asked after finishing hi meal.

"Don't know." Riley replied, still impressed from Ash his eating abilities. "Depends on how strong you want to be."

"Oh" Ash said soft. Riley knew that Ash wanted to see May again, explaining why he broke up and he had to leave. Of course it pained Riley to see his pupil like this.

"You know, I have to go on business next week. I was planning on letting you train by yourself, but seeing as your growth exceeds my expectations, I think you can take a few days of and visit home." Riley lied. But the look of sheer joy on his pupils face made it worthwhile.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a far way place.**

As the pink haired nurse entered the rec room of the clinic, she noticed it within a second.

He was talking to him again.

With he she meant the latest patient to the clinic, a former drug addict who had to be placed here because his original clinic was getting to full and had to transfer. However, after his rehab is done, he is going straight to jail. Apparently he did some pretty bad stuff.

With him she meant Wally, a green haired, green eyed, twelve year old kid. He was mentally unstable after years of experiments. The nurse wasn't informed what the tests where, but it left its mark on the boy. He only spoke while he had a weird doll with him called Ralts. However he didn't mean any harm and was a nice kid.

The nurse made a note, she had to be careful that he would stay a nice kid.

* * *

**I have mathematic equation in which X equals the number of reviews and Y equals the time it takes for the new chapter to come out. The higher X, the lower Y. **


	20. Chapter 19

**I have good news for fans of this fic, I got a new laptop. In the past I did almost all my writing on a laptop but when that thing died, the amount of fics dropped. The chapters will still stay short. Just saying.

* * *

**

"Haven't been here for a while." Ash said to himself, while walking through the Johto neighborhood of the city, where the Magnet rails is located. However, Ash didn't have enough money on hand to make to the Kanto station.

"Goldenrod street is still as crappy as ever. Crowded, full of shitty stores and no ATM when you need one."

" Don't you talk like about our home turf like that, Ketchum." A shady looking guy in leather clothes yelled. He was surrounded by people dressed similar. " Or you're going to pay."

It took a moment to remember but Ash could finally place the guy. " Ahh, You're the biker gang I kicked the ever loving shit out a month ago."

" You attacked us with some wooden sword while we were unarmed. You're a despicable man. And now it is time for revenge." The man grinned while flashing a lead pipe, the other bikers showed similar weapons.

Ash smirked. " Time for a test run."

* * *

"Come on May. Just one date." Drew whined " You broke up with that loser a month ago, it's time you get dating again. And where is it beter to start then with the most popular guy is school."

" Go away, Drew." May replied with anger in her voice. Drew wasn't stupid, he knew when to get into action. And now Ash isn't coming to school, he had all the time he needed.

" Think about it." Drew said as he walked back to his seat.

" Alright students, your textbooks on page 93. Dawn, read the first passage." Brandon said as he walked into the classroom

* * *

"Thundershock." Ash said as he fired a weak jolt of electricity to the last standing biker.

" Well that's that. Time to visit home." Ash said with a smile.

"Officer, over here. The fight is here." A woman screamed.

"I, the great officer Jenny, will halt this fight and.. it's already over."

" Crap." Ash said under his breath.

" You, young man. What happened here?" Officer Jenny asked. Of course Ash knew he had to lie.

" Oh Officer, it was horrible. A man with a stun gun came and just went berserk. I was paralyzed with fear. And when he was done he ran away. He was bald and he is wearing something blue."

Officer Jenny gave some orders over her walkie-talkie. After she was done she turned her attention back to Ash. " Don't worry kid, it is over soon."

" Well then, I better get going."

" Sure thing, and remember, don't do drugs and stay in sch… Wait a minute. Kid come back."

"What is it officer?"

" Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well, uh ….you see."

" Ditching class, a serious offence. I'm taking you straight back to school."

With quick thinking, Ash is considering his options. There is no way he could knock her out, that would just make things more troublesome. Actually, he didn't have any options.

Ash knows, resistance is futile.

* * *

" All right, for the next fifteen minutes, make exercise 21 and then-." Brandon said to hid class before he was interrupted by a door swinging open.

" Excuse me." Officer Jenny said. "But I found a student and I believe this is his class."

"Well, when I took absence the only one missing is already gone for a month, so I think your wrong."

" A month, you have been ditching school for a month Ketchum. Get your ass in there!"

Several students where whispering as they heard the name Ketchum. However, somewhere in the back of the class, a pencil snapped.

" You're alright, May?" Dawn asked her friend worried.

"Of course, What should be wrong. Just because that bastard suddenly shows his face, there is something wrong." May said with anger written all over her face. "Can I borrow a pencil."

* * *

In the clinic, A boy was watching TV with a puppet on his lap. A young man with long purple hair was watching the boy, waiting to strike and set his plan in motion. The boy named Wally is always watching this show, as Harley noticed. It was the first piece in his plan.

"This show is funny as always, don't you think so Ralts?"

"…"

" Glad you like it."

Harley smiled.

" I like the island where they are."

" Yeah, it is really pretty." Wally replied.

" I wish I could visit it."

" Me to, together with Ralts of course."

" Why don't we go with the three of us. But oh, we can't get out of this place."

Wally quickly scanned the room, before saying " I know how to get out."

Harley smirked. " Tell me more."

* * *

**If the review count doesn't increase, the internet will EXPLODE. I don't know how many reviews are needed to prevent this so just keep reviewing.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm back. Sorry you had to wait so long. **

**A special thanks to Ashchu, the guy who wrote his own sequeal to this. His grammer sucks, but so does mine. If your reading this, cant wait to read a original fanfic from you.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

History class wasn't easy for Ash. If you are absent for month you tend to fall behind with your studies. Without out a book, making exercise 21 was impossible. But that wasn't the main reason. Those dead glares from May are without a doubt the main reason.

"_I can feel the hate."_ Ash thought. _"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to spend a few days at home."_ Ash train of thoughts where disrupted by Brandon, the history teacher.

" Ketchum, I see you don't have a book."

"_No shit Sherlock." _ But Ash decided to be polite. "Yeah, with the police dropping me off and all."

"Go share a book with your girlfriend." Brandon said, not seeing the tension between the two.

"Uh, I'd rather d-"

"NOW KETCHUM!"

"Mr. Brandon" May said, not wanting Ash to come in a 5 meter radius of her. " I don't want to shar-"

"SIT DOWN MAPLE!" Brandon shouted. Even he noticed the problems between the two. " I don't care you two are having a lovers quarrel, you two are going to make exercise 21 before the end of this class."

"Fine." Both Ash and May said in union.

The rest of the class was silent as Ash rearranged the table. To afraid to do anything.

* * *

Harley was smirking like he never smirked before. The boy named Wally was so easy to manipulate, even if he is the most powerful human he knows.

It is classified information, but everyone is so sloppy in the clinic, just leaving the door to file room open for Harley to enter.

Harley wanted to get information on the others in the clinic, wanting to know who he could use and he hit the jackpot with Wally. A boy with strong psychic powers but at a price. His mind is getting eaten by his own powers.

Why he was held at the same clinic as Harley? He wondered the same but he is not going to complain.

" Harley, are you sure you want to do this? We can go to Cinnabar island after we get released." Wally said, not sure if they should go through with this.

Harley was annoyed by the boy's goody two shoes attitude, but it was no problem. He knew Wally's big weakness, the doll named Ralts.

"But Wally, don't you want to go together with Ralts?" Harley said.

"Of course I want to!" Wally yelled, feeling offended.

"But Ralts is never going to be released." Harley said, trying not the chuckle. This was going to easy.

Wally eyes widened. "You are lying, Ralts is going to be released at the same time as me."

"Who told you that? The doctors."

"Um- No."

"One of the nurses maybe?"

"No one told me, but-"

"No one told you because Ralts isn't going to be released. Ever. He will always be confound here."

"Th-That's awfull."

"We can't let that happen, we need to take Ralts with us. We are his only chance for freedom."

Wally started tearing up. "I didn't know you cared so much about Ralts. Thank you." Wally sobbed. "Sorry I ever doubted you."

"I doesn't matter, but we need to hurry."

Wally started to dry his tears. " Right, but I know a way to fool the nurses."

Wally started to take a weird stance and began panting and sweating. Harley had no clue what the boy was doing but he was amazed when suddenly Wally started splitting in half. Seconds later a Wally clone was laying on the ground.

"Wh-what did you do?" Harley said flabbergasted.

"Cool huh." Wally said between breaths. " I call it the substitute technique."

"Amazing."

Harley was amazed. The boy could do more than what his personal file said he could. After he and Wally positioned the clone on the bed, acting like it was sleeping, Wally was ready to show him the trick he wanted to see. Teleport.

* * *

While the whole history class has been a disaster, Ash finally had a bit of luck. May was already done with exercise 21. However, that left them with ten minutes of silence.

With his new powers, Ash could feel the aura from everyone in the class. _"It feels like all that aura is blending together, very annoying. It's like one very strong aura user is here." _There was one person who's aura was different, the aura of the one sitting next to him.

Ash was trying his best not to look at May, feeling the hate. But he would occasionally would gaze her way. _"Did her breasts got bigger?" _ Ash thought, but his thoughts where interrupted by a single note that was written by May. It only had one word, Why.

Ash took a pencil and wrote a response. "You wouldn't believe me."

Ash could see May get angry as she was reading it. "You don't have reason."

"I do."

"Tell me."

"_What can I say? I left because I was training to become a superpower warrior so I can protect you." _But suddenly it hit him. If he is fighting with May because of his power, what good are they. _"And nobody told me I couldn't tell her. At least, I think no one told me. But she won't believe me. Unless I show it to her."_

* * *

Harley didn't know what happened, but he liked it. He liked it so much.

"We're free. I AM FREE!" Harley laughed. "That was so fast."

"Harley, we need to hurry. I only teleported us a small distance away."

"So you can't teleport us to Cinnabar Island?" Wally nodded. " Then we need to go by boat or plane, but those cost money."

"How do we get money?" Wally asked.

"Don't worry about that. I have friend with a lot of money." Harley smirked

"Really, is he rich? What does he do? What is he like?"

"Easy there. First, the father is rich, it goes to school and it's a she."

"So she wears pretty dresses."

"You watch too much TV. She wears normal clothes."

"What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair, blue eyes, I think and big breasts. And she always wears a bandana for some reason. But why all the questions?"

"I'm excited, I never met a rich person before"

"If you're staying with me, you're going to meet a lot of interesting people." Harley laughed.

"I'm coming for you, May Maple."

* * *

**SOPA is trying to stop this fanfic. You can stop SOPA by reviewing. They hate that.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A new chapter and some good news. This story will turn four years old soon. Before that happens I will finish it.**

* * *

The last few weeks weren't very kind to Morrison. Without Ash in the orphanage, Morrison was appointed to be the guy who beats things up by the others.

But he wasn't very good at it. He was better at getting beaten up.

He still has to avoid a very angry May.

And people got pissed because of his secret hobby of voyeurism, which wasn't that secret anymore.

But that didn't matter, because he finally got the chance to peep in the girls locker room. His schedule usually doesn't allow him to go peeping without skipping class, but today the teacher called in sick and can go home early, or go peek at girls.

The problem that he needs to climb a tree to get a good view won't stop him. With his trusty camera on his back he tried several times but he succeeded.

After conquering the challenge of climbing a tree, Morrison was ready. With his camera in his hand and holding his balance on a tree branch., he was just in time as the girls came in.

"Come on." Morrison said in impatience. He was finally rewarded for his hard work when one girl started changing.

However, Morrison's luck wouldn't allow it.

**Many people tell you that they're your friend, You believe them, You need them, For what's round the river bend**

Morrison cellphone rang, surprising him so much that he lost his balance and fell out of the tree.

"Aaaw, My tailbone." Morrison muttered. His phone was still going, having survived the fall. He got himself up and walked away, not wanting to draw to much attention. But whoever called will feel his fury.

"What!" Morrison answered pissed.

"Yo Morrison, Wes here. I just got a call of the principle and-"

"I wasn't peeping." Morrison said quickly, not letting Wes finish.

"He didn't call about that, but I expect he will soon. Anyway, Ash is apparently at your school in history class."

"Ash is back?"

"Guess so. After history class, pick him up and bring him to the orphanage. Riley's orders."

"Who's Riley?"

"You don't need to know, just mention it to Ash."

"Fine." Morrison said. He looked at the girls locker room, a tear forming in his eye.

* * *

The bell rang, meaning it was the end of class.

As everyone packed and left the classroom, two people stayed. Ash and May.

"So, what is your excuse?" May asked "And why do you smell so bad? You smell like you haven't showered in weeks."

"Well, actually I haven't-"

"There you are." Morrison interrupted. " Wes said to get your ass back to the orphanage, Riley's orders or something like that."

"Riley?" Ash questioned.

"That's what he said."

" Let me talk to May first." But Ash didn't notice that May already left.

"Where did she go?" Morrison asked. "She was here just a second ago."

Ash sighed. "Forget it, as angry as she was, I doubt anything I say would make a difference."

"You sure?"

Ash nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and I want to get a bath as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, you need it." Morrison laughed. "But tomorrow is a Saturday."

"F*ck."

* * *

Harley and Wally had reached the harbor. And with perfect timing. A luxury cruise liner called the S.S. Anne was about to leave, and it was exactly heading towards their destination.

"Wally, teleport us on the ship." Harley ordered.

Wally nodded and in a flash they were on the ship.

"Where does this ship go?" Wally asked.

"To my friend." Harley answered, while smirking like a mad man. This was going to easy. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

After Ash and Morrison arrived at the orphanage they were greeted by Wes.

"Ash, good to see you." Wes said.

"You too Wes." Ash replied. "How has everything been here?"

"Good but some of the children miss you. I had no idea you were so liked."

"I beat up bully's."

"Yeah, that's Morrison's job now." Morrison sweated a little at the thought. " But Riley called, he said it was urgent."

Wes tossed his cellphone, which was already calling Riley.

"Why didn't he call you directly?" Morrison asked.

"Battery is dead, a month in the woods does that." Ash answered.

At the other end of the line, Riley answered.

"Riley speaking."

"Ash here."

"Ash thank god."

"What's wrong?"

"A major problem, Wally escaped."

"That is a problem. Who is Wally?"

"Wally is an aura user like us, but far stronger. His aura defy the laws of nature itself and the kid is bat shit insane."

"But was has it to do with me?"

"Wally is highly unstable and if he senses your aura and decides to follow it, you're in trouble."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing. Just rest up and don't use aura. Me and some other aura guardians are trying to recapture him. Until then you're free from training."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No idea, but I'm going to find out. Stay safe Ash."

"You too Riley."

With that Ash hung up.

"What was that all about?" Wes asked.

"Nothing, something about a fugitive he needs to capture." Ash tossed the phone back to Ash. "I'm going to take a bath."

* * *

"We will reach Vermillion bay within ten minutes." The captain of the ship announced over the intercom.

Harley smiled. With Wally's hypnosis skill the two got themselves a cabin. You can't expect that they slept like stowaways for the two days they were onboard. Wally was sleeping on his bed, while Harley looked out of the cabin window. He could finally see his hometown again.

"Wake up Wally. It is almost time to meet May."

* * *

**Please Offer Reviews Now**

**Ps. Bonus points for the guy who can name Morrison's ringtone.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I was surprised how many got Morrison's ringtone right.**

* * *

Ash took his first bath in a month, a perfect time to recap what has happened in the last few hours.

"So May is angry that I broke up without a reason. I do have a reason, but I can't show her because some psycho kid is on the loose. And I doubt she will believe me when I say I broke up to learn super powers."

As he was talking to himself he slid further into the bad, enjoying the hot water.

"Why did I even try to learn aura?" Ash asked himself.

"To protect my girlfriend. Funny how that worked out.

After soaking for a while, Ash decided to take a nap. After a month without a proper bed he could use it.

* * *

"Say Harley, why is it called junk food? It tasted pretty good." Wally asked his older companion.

"Because it is not good for your body. But once in a while eating junk food can't hurt." Harley answered.

The two were getting close to their destination. May's house, or more specific, May's room. With Wally's powers, they could teleport in and out without anyone noticing. Just like a few minutes ago, when they decided to get something to eat.

"This is it. This is where my friend lives."

"This house is huge." Wally said in awe. "Don't you agree Ralts?"

Harley had no idea where May's room was. And he wanted to avoid the family.

"Wally, can you see through walls?" Harley asked. If the kid could teleport, who knows what else he could do.

"I can only see forms, not colors. Well, it isn't actually seeing but more sensing. Why do you ask?"

" I want to surprise May by teleporting right next to her. But if we don't know where she will be."

" Oh, I get it." Wally said. He closed his eyes. "There are three people in the house. Two lager ones and one small."

"The small one is her little brother. Can you get more specific?"

Wally began to sweat. "The lager two are girls."

"More specific."  
"They have big breasts."

"Can you tell which one has bigger breasts?"

Wally shook his head. "No, the only difference I can see is that one is being active upstairs and the other is doing nothing.

"That's good enough, May is lazy. Good job."

"Shall I teleport us in?"

"Not yet. Wally, I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"May isn't my friend. She is evil and I need to stop her."

"R-really?"

Harley nodded. "That's why I needed to get out of the clinic to stop her."

"What is she planning ?"

"I don't know, but it isn't anything good. But if we go in, you need to trust me, listen to everything I say and don't ask questions. Or else you have already lost. And I need your powers to stop her."

"I understand. But if it is going to be dangerous, I want you to hold Ralts. He will be safer with you. Then I can use all of my power."

Harley took the white doll.

"Let's go."

* * *

"What an ass, he disappears for a month and breaks up and he acts like my feelings don't matter!" May was yelling over her cell phone. At the other end of the line was her best friend Dawn.

"Aren't you over reacting just a little bit?"

"NO, he was acting all buddy buddy with Morrison and completely ignored me. Even after all the trouble I went through he acts like that! You know what I all did for our relationship.

"I know, I know. I even helped with that present you never gave him, remember."

"And he will never get it either."

"But May, for the record. You still love him right?"

"NO, I was stupid to fall for him in the first place."

A beeping noise interrupted their call

"My battery is almost dead." Said May. " I got to hang up Dawn. We're still up for tomorrow."

"Of course, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

May ended the call. As she was looking for her recharger she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Got plans May? Evil Plans I presume."

She couldn't believe it. How could he be here.

"H-Harley."

"The only one. Do it Wally."

A kid May have never see before appeared next to him. The little green haired kid pointed at her.

"IMPRISON."

A bright light engulfed her. It faded rather quickly but the effect didn't.

"That's new." Harley said.

"Now she can't move or talk, but all of her senses still work. She needs to be punished for her evil deeds." Wally explained.

"That's my boy. Go tend to the other two while I handle this."

Wally nodded and ran off.

"Don't worry May." Harley said. " We accidently teleported in front of your mother and brother."

Harley came closer, He touched her cheek. " So we put them to sleep." He smirked. Tears started to form in May's eyes. "You can cry? That makes it so much better."

"So how have you been? Me, I have been great AFTER YOU AND KETCHUM PUT ME AWAY! But I asked about you. But you can't talk, so I'm going to take a guess. You and Ashyboy got into a fight and broke up. And right when you got him a present."

Harley scanned the room, looking for said present. The closest thing he found was a carton box. It wasn't gift rapped or anything but it was the best he could find. He was clearly enjoying his position of power.

"Is this it, oh how I wonder what it is." He was a little bit shocked. "MY, My MAY, what where you planning. Something very naughty with Ashyboy. What if your mom found this?"

Harley picked something at random from the box. "A cd with mood music, scent candles. I can guess where this is going. Oh, a condom, can't get more direct then that. What else do we have. Ohohoho, A naked picture."

Harley laughed. "Wanted to get Ketchum into the mood, give him a little sneak peak. And I see another one. MY God, you have been cramping those bad boys up. Poor girl, your shoulder must be so sore."

By now May was crying, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That was enough teasing. Time to get serious. WALLY!"

In a flash, the kid teleported next to him.

"Can you teleport all three of us." Wally nodded "Good, there is an abandoned power plant where I used to hang out near Cerulean street. I want to go there with May."

* * *

**One more chapter to go. But I haven't decided the ending yet. Do you, my loyal readers want a happy end or a sad one. Tell me what you want and who knows, I might consider it.**


	24. Final Chapter

**Final chapter.**

* * *

"The abandoned power plant." Harley said, taking in his surroundings. "It's been awhile."

Harley, Wally and May arrived at their destination, Harley's former hangout. With Wally's teleport they got their within seconds, but Wally is now breathing heavy.

"You okay Wally?" Harley asked casually.

Wally nodded. "Just tired, I used a lot of energy today."

"If you can teleport May on that platform then you're done." Harley pointed at a platform several meters high. "We can overlook the entrance to this place from there."

Wally nodded and did was what asked from him. Harley used the ladder, not wanting to tire the boy out more than he has.

"Good job Wally." Harley said when he reunited with Wally on the platform.

"Can I take a nap, I'm sleepy." Wally asked.

" Sure."

"The effects of imprison will slowly wear out after I go to sleep." Wally said with a yawn. The boy teleported himself away to a more comfortable sleeping place.

Harley looked around, looking for something to tie May up. Luckily for him, there was some sort of wire that was perfect for the job.

"It's a good thing James taught me about bondage." He looked at May. "Cause tying you up won't be enough, you need to be embarrassed."

* * *

Ash opened his eyes. Feeling reenergized after his nap, but he also felt restless.

Looking out his window, he felt drawn to Cerulean street. He hasn't been there after he beat up an entire gang during his aura overload a month ago.

He quickly changed cloths, a shirt and sweatpants, something that is easy to move in. He sprinted away.

"That runaway Riley talked about is there. I can feel it, I shouldn't go."

But still, he went against his better judgment.

* * *

"All done." Harley said, pleased with his work. "Can you talk already?"

May did nothing.

"I guess that's a no."

He sat down next to May.

"This place sure bring back memories. I used to hang out here with a gang, I wonder where they are. Probably out."

He started playing with Ralts, the doll Wally gave him.

"I lost my virginity here. The gang leader said I was a pretty boy. And during my run with this gang, I got addicted to drugs. So I traded my virginity in for more drugs. I became the bitch of the gang. Against my will, time and time again, I was violated."

Harley stood up and walked to the edge of the platform, overlooking the entrance.

"I was sick of it but I needed those drugs. So I thought, if I brought another sex slave in, maybe it became easier for me. And my eye fell on you. A big breasted underage virgin girl would probably be popular with them."

May started to cry. "But why do all this now?" she said.

"You can talk again. I was wondering when that would happen. And to answer your question, for revenge of course. And for more drugs, rehab was-"

Harley stopped mid-sentence. He could hear footsteps. Within seconds, a figure appeared at the entrance. It was none other, than Ash.

"Ash, well this is a surprise. How did you know I was here?"

"Harley." Ash said confused. "I thought you were in rehab?"

"I escaped with my friend. He has… special talents."

"Wally."

"How did you know that? Doesn't matter, we have more important matters, right May." Harley said, showing the tied up May to Ash.

"May." Ash said flabbergasted.

"Ash." She whispered.

"LET HER GO!" Ash yelled. His hand started cover itself with electricity and he jumped straight at Harley.

"What the…" Harley said surprised.

In midair, Ash prepared to strike Harley down, but in a white flash, a boy appeared right before him.

"Psybeam." The boy yelled. A beam of light appeared from his hand, the beam hit Ash, sending him crashing into the wall.

"ASH!" May yelled.

"Wally." Harley said. "Thanks."

"I felt a strong aura coming close." Wally said. "Is this an accomplice of her?"

"Yes, and he is just as evil as she is." Harley said.

"Quick attack!" Ash yelled. Again he went straight for Harley, but again, Wally intercepted with a Psybeam, sending Ash flying.

"How about this, Thunderbolt." From Ash his hand, electricity was fired at Harley.

"Light screen, Light screen, Light screen." Wally said. Three walls of light appeared before Harley. The electricity became weaker with each wall it hit and was nothing more the a small shock at the end.

"Ouch Ash." Harley said. "I see you also have special talents. It explains why you could beat me, James and Jessie some time ago."

"Sorry to tell you but I learned this just last month. You three are just weak."

"Last month." May said. "So the reason you left?"

"Was to learn this."

"And the reason you broke up?"

"My teacher told me to do it. I didn't want to."

"Oh, Ash. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but you ran away all angry."

"Sorry to break up such a delicate moment, but is this really the time for that." Harley said.

"_I need to hit Harley, but that kid blocks all my moves, and those walls reduce the power. I need to get them by surprise with an attack from the side." _Ash started to form a ball of electricity in his hand, which started to grow larger and larger. "I haven't mastered this move yet, but it's the best I got. Electro Ball."

Ash throws the ball at the wall.

"You missed." Said Wally.

The ball bounced of the wall, straight at Harley, hitting him in the head.

"Success." Ash said.

After a blow to the head, Harley lost his sense of balance. He fell right off the platform, landing head first, effectively killing him.

"HARLEY." Wally yelled, teleporting next to the lifeless body. And to his horror, finding that Harley wasn't the only thing that died. Before him laid the crushed head from his doll.

"Ralts." Wally whispered, tears flowing from his eyes. "RALTS!"

While Wally was distracted, Ash hurried to May.

"Ash."

"May." Ash said, embracing her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

But before his could untie her, Ash started to glow blue and was floating in the air.

"You did this." Wally said, his eyes glowing blue. "You did this. You took my friends away."

Ash was screaming from pain, the blue aura he was covered in was hurting him greatly.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Against his will, Ash stretched his limbs, leaving his torso open for attacks.

"Psycho Cut." Wally said. With a swing of his arm, Blades of light formed, all aiming at Ash. Each blade hit like a slashing attack, leaving deep cut wounds on Ash his torso. The aura around Ash disappeared, meaning he was no longer levitating and he falling.

"This won't be enough." Wally said. He teleported next to May. "Imprison and Destiny Bond." Two flashes of light covered May.

"What did you do to her?" Ash said weak. He was bleeding heavy.

"I bonded our fates together. If I die, she dies. I also restricted her movements. " Wally said. "You can't win."

With all of his power, Ash managed to stand up. _"He's right, he is to strong. The only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because he wants me to suffer." _Ash coughed up some blood. _"Crap, I'm too weak. I can't win, but there is a way to make it a draw.'_

"You can feel that right? Our fight attracted other aura users and their coming this way." Ash lied.

"What. I don't feel a thing."

"Really, maybe you haven't learned how to sense properly. Go take a look yourself, they will be here any minute."

Wally teleported away, taking the bait. With the path to May open, Ash used the last of power to get on the platform.

"May, I'm sorry. I can't beat him." Ash said. "But I going to make sure you will leave here safely."

Ash started to untie her.

"I'm sorry for breaking up. I wanted for us to stay together. I can't imagine someone else in my life. I was unhappy before I met you, I thought my life had no purpose but you made me happy. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. I just want to say, I love you."

Ash kissed her.

"And I'm sorry."

He put his hand on her chest.

"What are you doing?" Wally yelled, having just teleported back.

"Thunderbolt." Ash whispered.

May's body got covered by electricity. Her eyes closed and her pulse stopped. She died.

Wally started glowing red.

"No." He whimpered. He could feel his heart stopping. "Damm you." He managed to say before falling on the ground dead.

Ash took a deep breath. In his arms he held the dead body of the one he loved.

"I will take your place May." He said.

Both Ash and May started to glow blue.

"Just like the bird."

With the last of his aura, he was healing May. He made sure to do as little damage as possible earlier. Making sure she wouldn't have any permanent damage.

"Come on May."

Ash eyes widened and he started to smile. He could feel a pulse.

The blue aura around the two disappeared. "Thank god."

With no aura left and bleeding heavily, Ash could feel his conscience slipping. He closed his eyes and let his body fall over.

"Farewell May."

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. I feel like absolute crap. But I realized.

I was still alive.

My vision was blurry, but judging by the sounds of equipment running, I am in the hospital. My eyes started to adjust. It is all very dark, meaning it's night.

I slept for quite some time.

Just now I notice the weight on my arm.

I see the most beautiful thing ever. May sleeping, holding my hand

Even after all she has been through, she is still here with me.

I gently squeeze her hand to which she reacts.

But I let her sleep for now.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**After four years it's done.**

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewer for your support.**


End file.
